Facade
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: We all have more than one side to ourself, something we wish the world won't see, something we always want to hide. But the question remains...Which is the 'true' self? Sent to investigate the Inaba murders, Naruto will find out...Peronsa 4 xover.
1. Arrival

The sound of a window opening gave the indication that _he _was here.

He was a tall fellow, but that was you could determine, as his features were hidden in a dark robe.

Surprisingly, the kage rose from her chair, and clasped him on the back.

"How'd it go?"

The hooded individual handed hwe a scroll, and she poured over it, then closed it, stowing it in a drawer.

**"I retrieved the scroll, just as you requested."**

"Good work as always. I owe you-

The individual swatted it away, his voice distorted as he spoke.

**"You owe me nothing. I will not accept your debt."**

The kage chortled softly, patting him once more on the shoulder.

"Always the serious type, huh?"

A deadpanned look could be seen behind those robes.

**"I was told you have another mission for me."**

She sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

This brat was gonna be the reason she had grey hair.

Nonetheless...

Tsunade was worried.

There had been five assassination attempts already.

That was the reason for this mission, to get the kid out of public eye for awhile

"Yeah...About that...

**"I have no allegiance to my former home." **Stated the robed nin stiffly.

Zabuza shook his head.

"No, its the fact that this mission...

He rolled his shoulders.

"This mission will be extensive."

She handed the shadowy figure a file.

"There have been some strange things happening lately in a border town called Inaba. People winding up dead on telephone poles, people talking about the end of the world...

**"What has this to do with the Otou, or _me_ for that matter?"**

She poked the cowled figure with one finger, an indication to let her finish.

"They've asked for assistance from all the other nations, but their own teams have...

She took on a more serious one now.

"Disappeared, and now we have two dead civilians. I know this thing isn't exactly your forte, but if there's some whack job that's knocking off people like this...

**"..."**

No answer.

"Which is why they've asked Konoha to send their very best investigator. You."

**"What do I have to do?"**

"Your mission entails spending a years worth of time there, finding the culprit. It is vital that you keep your identity a secret. Also, you'll be enrolled at Yasogami high school as a student, so try to get as much info as you can...

She now casts him a glare. "_Without _breaking anybody's arm or showing off."

The shadowy figure gave a low bow, but now his tone was deadly.

Clearly he was displeased with this assignment.

And he was.

**"And when I find the killer?"**

"Bring him back if you can, but if not, then you have permission to kill him."

**"I will accept it. But upon my return, I expect a better mission."**

"You'll get it, trust me."

(A week later)

A whispery breeze blew through the night, the light of the full moon shining down upon one solitary figure.

He stood on a hill overlooking the sleepy town.

"So, this is Inaba...

The dark sky was clear, but the light was oddly pale, as if in mourning...

He stood atop a hilltop, his cerulean blue eyes, and blond hair, the only visible features, whilst his eyes focused upon sleepy town before him.

His blond hair ruffled in the wind, and ever so briefly, he closed his eyes, reveling in the brief solitary moment, yet shirking from the grief and loneliness that did come with it.

Almost as an afterthought, he reached up to his head, as if to find something, but there is nothing there, just his forehead.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, along with some profane words, before our silent figure calmed himself.

He raises his head, exposing the whisker marks there, as his deep blue eyes stared straight into the light of the moon. "Old habits die hard I guess."

Without the headband, he feels naked.

Even from this height, he can see the lights, hear the sounds of everyday people going about their lives.

But there is an air of tension overhanging this place, so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

A sad sigh doth escape him, as he shakes his head, tone ripe with sarcasm.

"Well, at least this place _seems _friendly."

Perhaps a description is in order:

Our mystery man stands around the six foot mark. Slung across his back, is a black leather jacket. Over his ears, blasting rock music at full volume, are a pair of headphones, the Mp3 for which they are attached, stuffed securely in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, the wire of the cord traveling up the blue shirt he wore, embroidered with orange flames, running all over the fabric.

He wears dark steel toed boots, and the look upon his face, is one of pure misery, and anguish, whilst in his right hand he holds a letter, which upon closer inspection, is revealed to in actuality, be a set of directions, which were scrawled rather hastily.

_'Dojima's...._

This is all that can be made out in the dark.

He sighs again, as he sets off down the hill.

He begins setting out once more, as the smell of city, cigars, cars, and other scents, assault his senses, as he heads towards what people call a 'bus'.

When it starts, he nearly jumps out of his skin. This earns him several odd looks.

In response, he growls.

"What're you dipshits lookin' at?!"

Everyone immediately looks away from the newcomer, and he smirks to himself.

Apparently courage is something these people fear.

Regardless, everyone now seems to be afraid of him, something he did not intend.

Annoyed eyes roll back in his head, and he clutches the pole for balance, as the vehicle hits a bump.

"This is gonna be a LONG year...

His name you ask?

Uzumaki Naruto, investigator extraordinaire!


	2. Persona!

Upon entering the quiet town of Inaba, Naruto's first priority was to seek out some answers.

He went to the most likely source for info.

A liquor store.

--

(Konishi Liquors)

The bartender looked up as 1,000 yen was slapped down on the table.

"Tell me what you know about the Inaba murders."

The grizled old man picked up the money peered at it scrutinously then stowed it within the stained confines of his white apron.

He stroked his chin, thin fingers running through the grey hairs of a beard there, eyes crinkling in thought.

"Well, there's not really much to tell...

The blond flashed a wad of bills, and was rewarded with the storekeepers utmost attention.

"You were saying?"

Leaning forward, he beckoned for Naruto to listen, which he did, taking a seat upon the nearest unoccupied stool.

"Well...

--

(Several drinks later)

Naruto nodded to himself as he scribbled down some notes on his pad.

Satisfied, he slapped another 2,000 down, then bid his humble goodbyes by bowing.

"Thanks old man."

"Thank ya yerself youngster!" Called the man, as Naruto went out the door, the bell jingling behind him as he left.

The old man chuckled as he watched him go.

"Good kid."

He calmly tucked away the money he had been given, then continued cleaning his glass, whistling to himself, as he worked, now in a cheery mood alltogether.

3,000 Yen in one night!

Saki would be so happy!

Another man came in, hands in his pockets, as he looked about slowly.

He approached the counter, and the bartender looked up.

"Can I get ya something?"

The nondescript fellow pretended to look over the racks of beer, before he pointed to a red bottle.

"I'll take two bottle of Inaba Wine."

The elder nodded, and went to get them down.

"Excellent choice sir. That'll be-

Click.

He turned round to feel the cold hard muzzle of a pistol pressed to his forehead.

His entire face went white.

"Give me the money gramps." Growled the thief, clicking the barrel for emphasis, and unlocking the safety. "That is, unless you wanna play the hero."

'Gramps' stiffened, but his right hand was still hidden.

Slowly, he reached for the register, but in doing so, he quickly lunged under the table, pressing the warning button as he did so!

"Big mistake!"

POW!

Pain exploded in the back of his head, but he could still move, and staggered a bit, stumbling to his feet.

He heard a scream.

"Grandpa!"

Faster than any old man could, he sprang over the counter, tackling the assailant to the ground and wrestling for the gun!

"Saki run! Get the-

POW!

Another gunshot, as the robber had gotten control of the gun, and shot again.

His body fell to the ground, the hole in his chest steadily leaking blood.

"C'mere you little bitch!"

Saki's cry of pain was evidence that she had been taken captive, judging by the strangle hold he was now in.

But her grandfather could do no more.

That bullet had hit him in the heart.

_'Saki...I'm sorry.'_

--

(Meanwhile)

There had actually been _one _death already, that of a reporter, who had an affair with some politician guy who was married to a rather famous actor.

His brow furrowed in concentration, and in response, he cranked the volume on his headset.

The pounding music drowned out any and all sound, allowing him to think in peace as he walked down the empty street.

He was oblivious to all else around himself, as well as the reason that the streets were still empty.

A robbery had just occured, not five minutes after he left the shop.

All the radio's were buzzing:

_"Warning Warning, suspects are armed and dangerous, they have taken a hostage. The police have asked all residents to remain inside until this matter is resolved."_

Therefore, he was the only one out.

"Hmm...

Of course, the wife was _naturally_ suspect...

Vrooom!

The sound of an engine revving.

--

"What're you doing?!"

"Stupid bitch! I'm running his ass over!"

---

The only problem was that she had a solid alibi, having been overseas as part of her acting career, during the time of the murder.

There wasn't really much else to go on, other than the fact that she had been staying at the Amagi inn, whose hotsprings were the only thing this sleepy town was really famous for.

That would be his next stop.

Alas, so deep was his train of thought, that he did not realize that he had meandered into the street, whereas the traffic light had just turned green. And with his headphones cranked to max volume...

He was entirely unaware of the truck zooming towards him, at a breakneck pace!

The lights were his only warning, accompanied by a loud voice.

_MOVE!_

His head snapped up just in time, his eyes tripled as he saw that the driver clearly intended to run him down.

He also

"Kuso!"

Acting on instinct, he did _move._

Not thinking of what might happen if he did hold back, he balled one hand into a fist-

and raised his arm to block.

CARUNCH!

The front of the car all but _crumpled, _and the heavy duty Ford ground to a stop, its engine ruined, smoking spewing from under the dismal remains of the hood.

He squeezed down on the metal, and it bent under his grip.

Almost simultaneously, the loud sound of a horn blaring at him, sounded through the heavy rock music.

Immediately, he shook his head, shaking the headphones off and around his neck-

Just in time to her a girl scream.

"Get down!"

He dropped flat to the floor, just as a hail of bullets rained overhead.

"Hold still ya lil bastard!"

_'Son of a-_

He rolled on the ground, just as more shots peppered the ground.

A click, and the sound of reloading entered his ear, as did the sounds of a struggle, as the hostage fought him for control of the weapon

"Hey! Let go you little-

Taking this time to act, Naruto dove and came up under the car back against the pavement.

Good, the underbed was rusted.

That would make this easier.

Slowly, he forced chakra into his hand, until it was a whirling sphere that emitted a pale blue light, casting its user in the otherwordly glow.

The sound of a loud crack meant that the assailant had won the struggle, as made evident by his triumphant cry.

So much for laying low.

He had to act now!

"Rasengan!"

--

Saki Konishi jumped back into the flatbed trunk, as the floor of the truck simply _dissapeared_.

A cry of surprise, then the vehicle shook, as someone was tossed out the door.

Daring to look, she peeked over the window, and saw a struggle for the gun commencing en force.

The armed robber was at the disadvantage, as the stranger was atop him-

Until he slammed the butt of the gun into the blonde's head, and kicked him off with both feet.

This catapaulted the would-be rescuer away, and he landed in a heap, clamoring up with all haste.

But now the gun was reloaded, and behind his mask, the robber grinned as his finger tigthened on the trigger.

"Eat shit and die!"

Pow!

Saki covered her eyes.

Nothing.

Again, she dared to look.

Surprisingly...

He missed?

Naruto was standing there, tottally unharmed.

Unabashed, the attacker fired again.

"Sonova bitch! I said die!"

Three more shots, and still nothing, other than the fact that the blond guy had moved his hand.

Naruto held up his palm, unclenching his fist, and exposing a thin steel mesh there.

Four bullets dropped to the floor, creating a small clatter. They were flat disks, indicating that they had literally bounched of his hand, without the slightest trace of damage whatsoever.

A cold expressionless visage stared down the robber.

"Are you _done_ yet?"

By now the man was pissing his pants, and trembling all over.

Saki dropped flat as a the gun was leveled at her.

"I-I'll do it! I'll-

Then the gunmen realized he didn't have am easy available target.

"S-Shit! Where'd she go?!"

"You know...

The blond was now...

Right.

Behind.

Him.

A dark stain soaked his pants as he turned round to face this seemingly immortal bringer of justice .

He had just wet himself with fear.

Red eyes glinted at him.

"I really _hate_ guys like you."

"AAAAAH!" He squealed like a girl in fear!

The blond guy grabbed the masked man, and pulled him down.

Two more shots were heard, and Saki covered her ears.

When the dull roaring faded, this was what she heard.

"_Bastard_! You shot me!"

The sound of a boot meeting flesh, then a whimper, as the wound was stomped upon, making the fellow _scream._

"Shut up. I only shot your leg. You'll live."

A clattering sound, and the gun was tossed, as sirens wailed in the distance.

Only then did Saki dare to come around the other side.

She was pale by now, and trembling all over.

"H-Hey!"

The blond guy looked at her.

"Are you alright miss?"

She shook her head viciously, glaring murderously at the man.

"No I'm not! He shot my-my-my-

Tears were swimming in her eyes now, and upon peering at her apron...

Naruto saw the symbol of the liquor store he had just left.

Two and two were put together.

Like a demon, the investigator _whirled _on the man, seizing him by the collar, and dragging him up with more force than neccessary.

"What's your name?!"

"..." No answer.

In response, the rober was shaken violently, until he flopped about like a rag doll.

"Answer me damnit!"

"M-Maki I-Ichinose."

"Allright teme, did you rob Konishi liquors?!"

"..."

The police cruisers were within sight now.

Furious, Naruto now picked up the gun pressing it to his head

"DID YOU?!"

He managed a fearful nod, and began blubbering like a baby.

"A-Alright! I did it! I shot Saki-senpai's old man Konishi and took the money! Take it! _Just don't kill me!"_

Disgusted, he was thrown down to the pavement, then stomped again upon his knee for good measure.

"I'll let the police deal with you."

Speaking of which-

"FREEZE!" Shouted a cop, leveling a pistol, as the trio of cruisers skidded to a stop in the midsection.

Naruto reached into the pocket of his jacket, and flashed a badge.

"Its under control."

The cop snatched it away and glanced at it, eyes going wide.

"You're the investigator sent by-

Naruto gave a firm nod, and looked to Maki. "I have apprehended the culprit. You'll find the money and liquor in the trunk." A look to the hostage now, showed that her forehead was bleeding. "What the hell are you doing just standing around?! She needs an ambulance!"

The man saluted his superior, as another deputy slapped cuffs on the thief.

"Sir!"

Saki shook her head, eyes still swimming with tears even as she stood up from the trunk.

"N-No, I'm fine-

She wobbled, and nearly fell.

Naruto seized her by the shoulders, forcing her back down, and then holding her there when she struggled weakly.

In the distance, the wail of an ambulance could be heard, and moments later, its lights could be seen.

"I'm allright, really!"

"No, you are not. I have some questions for you."

At this, she went silent, the light fading from her eyes.

"If this is about the body, then I already told the reporters everything I know-

Immediately, his eyes went wide, and he looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Body? Miss, are you referring to the Yamano **(Gah, was that it? I forget)**murder that occured here? If so what do you know about it?"

She recounted to him the same story she told the reporters, and by the time she had finished, the ambulance had arrived, along with another squad car.

At this, she seemed to fly into a panic, as they brought a stretcher out.

"N-No! Someone needs to watch the store!"

"She's fine, just bandage her up." Came a voice.

The blond turned to see a man in his mid thirties or so, wearing a suit and a tie. He had the look of a tired man, who needed a long night's sleep and a shave.

"D-Dojima-san!" Sputtered Saki, clearly surprised.

Even more so when the man patted her on the shoulder, smiling kindly.

"They won't take you to the hospital, but we still need to ask you some questions. Is that allright?" She managed a nod at this, allowing herself to be led away. Naruto then found himself stared at by the man known as Dojima.

He seemed to eye the blond over.

"Hey...you're....Naruto right?"

The blond nodded.

At this, Dojima extended his hand.

"I'm Ryotarou Dojima. I'm your mother's brother-

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "So I guess that makes me your uncle, huh?"

Naruto remained silent, but shook anyways.

He always knew he had an uncle, its just...

He hadn't expected him to look so...

_Normal_.

"Does this sort of thing happen often here?" He asked blandly. Dojima seemed to sag, as a crowd started to form. "Not really, its usually peaceful and boring around here."

"Until now." Stated another, a younger inspector by the look of it.

In the background, a newsvan pulled up. "Yamano's body was found just the other day, draped over a telephone pole. Saki Konishi was the first to find the body-

Dojime ribbed him in the side. "Will you be quiet?! The press are here!"

"Too late." Muttered Naruto, as flashes and voices went off around them, a slew of unimaginable noise.

Adachi seemed sheepish, Dojima looked furious at all the questions running around them, along with the camera's in their faces.

"Inspector Dojima! Is Uzumaki Naruto the newest suspect in the murder?!"

"Of course not! He's here to help us on the case-OOF!" Cried Adachi, as he was ribbed again, this time by Naruto, who lost his calm compusure at being brought into the limelight.

"Zip it!"

But now the camera's fixated upon the blond, as did the voices.

"Did you stop the liquor robbery single handedly?!"

"What is your connection with Saki Konishi?!"

"Is Maki Ichiniose the one behind the murder of Miss Yamano?!"

"Do you have any new suspects in this case?!"

He raised his hands for silence.

"I will not answer any questions." Came the bland statement when at last they quieted. This statement caused them all to clamor up again into a multitude of inquireries "All I will say is that progress has been made. You will updated when we-

As he said this, he looked back to his fellow officers, who seemed to accept him quite easily, judging by the respected nod he received from each of them, even Dojima wore a proud smile.

-When we see fit."

He cast Adachi a glare, as if to say: 'Open your mouth and I'll glue it shut.'

Wisely, he did not speak.

The press left soon afterwards.

--

(Elsewhere)

He watched the T.V.

He watched the press leave, and the newcomer head back with Dojima.

A two for one deal, male and female!

How lovely!

Mysterious voice: "So, a new pawn has come to play? I will have to get rid of you as well, Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Thought

**Oh, I am gonna have SO much fun with this! Enjoy and PLEASE review! And though Naruto is going to be a second year, his _real_ age puts him at a third year, which is why he doesn't call anyone senpai.**

Naruto arrived at the Dojima residence with little difficulty, as the basic traffic flow had now returned.

...And this is Nanako, my daughter."

Naruto bent down on his knees to face her.

"Hey."

"'lo." Murmurred the girly shyly, taking a step back behind her father, blushing lightly, as she hid herself behind his legs.

Dojima laughs.

"Aw come on Nanako, he doesn't bite."

In response, she smacked his leg.

"Ow!"

Naruto made a "Grr!" sound, and bared his teeth playfully.

This made Nanako giggle, but her mirth faded into confusion, as Naruto reached into his carry on bag.

"Huh?"

"I got you something."

He seemed to frown, but at last he found that which he sought.

"Aha!"

He pulled out a plush orange fox.

Nanako all but _squealed _with delight, as he gave it to her.

"Ooh! It's so cute!"

Naruto and Dojima both chuckle.

--

(Offhand conversation between Naruto and Dojima)

"Well, I better get some sleep."

"How come?"

"School, of course."

"You enrolled yourself at Yasogami high?"

"Yeah, as a second year. Why not?"

"What about the investigation?"

"Let's keep it down. Over half the population here are teenagers, much like myself. This a vital chance to find come clues."

"Are you saying that-

"Yeah. The culprit may very well be a student."

"You're really mature for your age, you know that?"

"...I get that alot."

--

(That night)

The only warning he received was someone's shadow behind him.

Then a pair of arms seized him, or rather the _bunshin_ he had left in his place.

The intruder was visibly surprised, judging by the way he looked this way and that.

Therefore, he was unaware of Naruto slipping in through the window through which he, the attacker, had made his entry.

He knew someone was after him!

Silently, he sprang from behind!

"GOTCHA!"

Whoever it was, they were _strong, _because even though the blond pinned him in less than a second, the man, for no one had a deep voice and muscles like this, broke the chokehold.

Flipping himself around, he rammed his elbow into the investigator's groin.

Stunned, the blond staggered for a second-

Then he felt the thick cord of his Mp3 player encircle his neck, choking him, strangling him.

"Sonova-

He passed out seconds later.

--

THUD!

"Ow...

Naruto really didn't understand what had happened; one moment, he was fighting for his life...

The next he was stuck in a strange dimension full of yellow fog and dark blobs with gleaming red eyes.

_"H-Hello?! Anyone?!" _

His ears pricked up.

He knew that voice...

He looked about this way and that, before shrugging.

Sighing, he put down the book, and pulled up his right sleeve...

"God...I'm always getting into stupid situations like this..." he muttered under his breath.

RIIIIIIIP!

He tore off the fabric, and it flung through the air...

Exposing an arm covered in ridged metal, right up to the fingertips.

The blobs began to advance, and he took up a stance.

"Allright! Come and get me!"

The first of the strange blobs came charging. It leaped up high and was about to land down over his head, but he quickly smashed his fist upwards, and the blob was sent flying off across the floor in defeat. Three more blobs emerged from within the fog, and Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!" He exclaimed, and he threw a storm of kunai, striking one of the blobs in both of its eyes, defeating it. The other two blobs easily shifted out of the way, and continued their approach.

The blond frowned, flexing the fingers of his mech arm into a fist.

Sparks danced up and down its length.

Not wasting a second he dashed forward and thrust the gauntlet straight through the blob's forehead, and it let out a high-pitched squeal before evaporating into nothingness.

Two more shadow-like blobs jumped out from behind, but Naruto destroyed them both with a single spin kick. Another blob slid up his arm unnoticed, and raked its claws across his cheek.

Letting out a cry of pain, the blond snarled, threw the blob off and stomped it to death.

Pissed, the ninja turned his attention upon the last of the remaining shadows.

"Enough!"

He began forming seals.

"Fire style: Grand fireball!"

Flames exploded from his mouth, and devoured the mysterious creatures. As the crowd of blobs withered away, Naruto wiped the sweat from his wide forehead with his armored arm, the blood dripping down from his cheek slowly in haphazed pit patters.

_'Damn...how many more of these things are there? I hope nothing bad is about to happen...'_ he thought.

As if on cue, the ground began to shake, and he figured that meant something _bad_ was about to happen. He watched in amazement as the floor cracked open, and a figure emerged from the depths of the crevasse...

It looked exactly like him, except its eyes were bright yellow, and a dark aura flowed around its body.

"Hmm. Who're you?"

"Who am I?" chuckled the look-alike in a distorted version of his own voice, "Why...I'm you, of course."

"Oh, so you're me, huh?" Naruto said, mostly to himself.

Shadow Naruto let out a gasp. "**_W-Wait...did you just accept the fact that I'm you?!"_**

"Yeah, so? What's the problem with that?" He stated calmly. "I already _know_ who I am."

He shook his head as the shadow tried to speak, and advanced forward, until he was staring his other self right in the eye.

"I already know what my faults are, and I know who you are as well. You're my darker half."

Shadow Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagging, followed by a bitter chuckle. **_"Damn, I...I didn't even get to kill you..."_**

"What?"

Shadow Naruto arched his head back.

**_"See ya on the other side."_**

With that, his body exploded in a burst of light, leaving a small blue card behind. The card landed directly into Naruto's open palm, and he felt as if something powerful had suddenly awakened inside of him. It was a good feeling.

"...What is this?" he mumbled under his breath, "Just...what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, about ten of the same black blobs from earlier emerged from the fog, and Naruto knew exactly how to fight them now.

The voice rang in his head, until it was a dull roar.

_I am thou and thou art I! I am-_

"PERSONA; OKAMI MUSHA!!!" He exclaimed, crushing the card in his hand. **(Divine emperor)**

A large being appeared, emerging from his consciousness, with the flames that swept about him.

A mighty amber clad knight appeared!

In his right hand, it clutched a _magnificient_ weapon, one that must have been forged in the very fires of heaven, as it seemed to radiate white brilliance.

Its pallid blue edge shone with the light from a thousand suns. In his right hand he had no small weapon, but that arm was more heavily armored than the rest, and it clutched a massively white broadsword leading one to fear it just as much.

He opened his eyes, and now they were a shimmering crystal blue, and his hair had actually _lost _its spikeiness, and instead hung down over his face, partially into his eyes, adding to his mysterious appearance.

As fragment of a mask, was visible, and it was as elegantly crafted as the rest of his pallid armor.

Over the right side of his face it hung, (Ichigo's vizard mask) but it was a pure white, that side of his face, eye and all, hidden from view in the blackness of the eye socket.

In his lower gut, was more armor, making him seem like a knight.

But an oddly noticeable feature was the fact that the knight had nine fox tails streaming at his feet.

Also, emblazoned upon his back was the distinctive crescent of a fox head, its mouth open in a wild cackle.

Terrible white light seemed to emanate from him, when he hefted the massive broadsword at an angle, whilst the calibur blade was held out point first.

His visible blue eye gleamed bright.

Naruto found himself speaking, and it came out as a _scream._

_"Megidola!"_

The titan struck, and destroyed all of the blobs in one fell swoop.

Naruto smirked, as the being faded back into his mind.

"So this is my true self. Per-so-na."

Seconds later, he heard the voice again.

_"H-Hello? Anyone?!"_

"Huh?"

Wait a sec!

Now he remembered!

"Saki?"

_"Who's there?!"_

He looked around, and ran in the direction of the voice, heedless of his limited visibility, and the fact that he might be ambushed at any moment.

"Saki!"

He waved when he saw a silhoutte in the fog, which dimmed for a second...

To reveal what looked like Konishi liquor's.

The blond briefly skidded to a halt, to take in his surroundings.

However, the red black sky overhead suggested otherwise, as did the dark redish black portal which seemed to beckon him inwards.

"WAAAH!"

He was nearly tackled off his feet, as Saki _ran_ into him, grabbing him tightly in a hug, bawling her pretty little eyes out into his shirt.

"Naruto-san! Thank goodness! I thought I was the only person in here!"

"How did you get here?"

She pulled out of his chest with a snifle.

"I don't really know. Someone rang my doorbell, and I answered...But then there was no one there."

Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Damn. That doesn't help me much."

She now noticed the store, and an exclamation point appeared over her head, upon seeing the dismal condition of her family's shop

"H-Huh?! What the heck-

A growl rose out of the portal, and she cowered.

"S-Something's in there! I ran from it but-

A voice came from nowhere, mocking, jeering.

**_"Aw, poor little Saki! Leaning on the big_ strong _investigator for support!"_**

Naruto whirled around, as something came out of the portal.

It was a shadow version of Saki.

"What am I doing here?!" Saki suddenly cried, clutching at her head.

Her 'other' self laughed.

**_"I already told you! You're here because-_**

Saki abruptly broke away from Naruto, and clenched her hands into fists.

"NO!"

Shadow Saki laughed.

**_"Why bother? You_ want _to frame Yousuke, don't you?! You_ want _Junes to go under!"_**

"SHUT UP!" The third year student sceeched all at once! "Who do you think you are?!

A harsh laugh. **_"Who do I think I am? I'm you of course!"_**

"No...

**_"There's no point in denying it."_**

"Go away...

**_"Come now, what would your grandfather say?"_**

That did it.

She snapped.

"You're not me!"

The shadow was surrounded by red light suddenly!

**_"You're right! I'm my own person now! And I don't need a weakling like you!"_**

As an ominous wind began to swirl, Saki abruptly passed out.

Naruto scowled, catching her before she fell. "Konishi-san!"

**_"AHAHAHA! Finally! I'm me!"_**

A flash of light blinded him...

And he found himself confronting a monster, that might have resembled a woman, but was clearly _not_ such, as her lower body was that of massive four legged reptilian beast, and as for her _heads_...

They were twisted serpents, nine heads in all.

It looked like a hydra.

**_"I am a shadow...._**The heads hissed. **_The true self...._**

They glared down at him, or rather, Saki, in his arms.

**_"Now...to get rid of you and everyone else that gets in the way of my happiness!"_**

The heads reared back, baring their fangs in a hiss.

**_"Now die!"_**

"Holy shit!" Hissed the blond, as they all came at him!

He managed to jump away, delivering a brutal swipe to one, and jumping over another, as the heads got tangled up in each other-

That is, until the tail whipped into his back, slamming him down onto the turf.

He protected Saki with his body, rolled, and came up on the other side of the arena.

Time seemed to slow.

Yet the card floated before his face now.

_Naruto! Stand your ground!_

"Are you shitting me?! That thing's _huge_!"

_I'm bigger._Came the smug reply.

He paused, but now he wore a look of grim determination.

_We can take her!_

"That's right. I can't lose."

He put Saki down, and stood up, sparks dancing around his metal arm.

"Come and get me!"

The card appeared in his open hand, palm swirling in fire.

His eyes narrowed to slits, as he breathed out a cleansing breath.

Each head laughed sinisterly, even as they came down for him again

**_"Oh! So you're going to take your death like a_ man_! How ADMIRABLE!"_**

At the last second, he closed his eyes, and crushed the card.

"Per-so-na."

Their orange eyes went wide, as the massive knight towered over them, twice the size of the massive beast.

"Vile assault!"

With one swipe of its broadsword, Mushi cleaved off their heads, standing firm as twelve more regrew.

**_"Too bad! I'm still here!" _**They cackled.

"I know."

They paled as they saw the sparks building around the persona and its master.

Naruto voiced the command with authority, as the night opened its mouth, red light shining out-

"AGILAO!"


	4. Choose!

Red light lit the arena, casting the unconcious form of Saki in the fierce glow.

The flames spread over the shadow, licking at it, singing it-

Naruto scowled as it began to move.

Not enough, it was getting back up!

"Agilao!" He roared again, and another burst of fire consumed the monster.

Still, it struggled to rise, managed to get back on its feet this time

"Agilao!"

"Agilao!"

He was panting heavily now, from the incessant barrage.

"Agilao!"

Sweat beaded down his brow now, his chest sagging in and out. With every breath, every blast, it felt as if he was slowing dying.

His muscles screamed and ached.

This _hurt_.

"AGILAO!"

He had about one more left in him.

One more shot, and then he was spent.

Sucking in a deep breath, he poured all of his soul into one more blast!

_"AGILAO!"_

The fires roared over it, and consumed it now, devouring its flesh, eating away at it....

Until...

**_"EAAAAAAAAAGH!!" _**

With a ear piercing scream it finally fell!

Naruto watched it collapse, and felt the earth tremble beneath his feet, as its twisted form dissolved into nothingness.

"Whew...It's over."

"Saki...

She stirred.

"Oh...Wh-What happened."

He helped her up.

"Whoa!"

She wobbled, leaned on his chest for support.

"H-Hey take it easy! It's over now."

She now stared at her other self, which had become placid again, back in its human form.

"No, not yet."

She stood on her own two feet, and approached the shadow.

"I...understand now."

She stared herself right in the eye.

"I've been trying to supress you, deny you, refusing to believe that you... were a part of me. I wanted...companionship, I wanted friends, but-

A sad look now.

"It wasn't easy. I had to pretend to be someone that I'm not, and sometimes...

Tears welled up in her timide doe brown eyes, as she placed two hands over her chest.

_"It hurt."_

But she shook her head adamantly, sprinkling them every which way.

"Iie! Not anymore!" She looked over her shoulder to Naruto, and _smiled_, dazzlingly so. "There _are _people who care about me, not Saki Konishi, but the _real me_. I see that at last."

She took a deep breath. "You're me, and I'm you."

Her shadow nodded once.

Blue light began to swirl about it.

Naruto looked on in awe, as it _changed_.

Now, it resembled a cross between a woman and a snake. The human half of her, which ended just below the hips, was well endowed, and had pale pallid skin.

_'A persona?'_

However the most noticeable feature of her was that she wore _no_ clothing whatsoever, and it only her long hair covering her ample breasts.

Saki blinked, then blushed, as it reached down to caress her cheek with one pale hand.

_I am Lamia. We are one and the same child._

Saki nodded. "G-Got it."

The persona faded to a card, which in turn sprinkled into blue dust, dust that fell over Saki-

"Achoo!" She gave a small sneeze as a blue glow surrounded her.

She felt dizzy again, but Naruto was there, and she fell back into his arms.

"Bless you." Laughed Naruto.

Saki sighed, closing her eyes in weary relief. "Arigatou, Naruto-san. You saved my life. I owe you one."

"Then I need your help."

"Me? Okay, sure." She replied, stunned that he was asking for her assistance so soon.

The blond nodded, leaning against the wall of the mirrored liquor store.

"You see, I think the killer targeted you and me."

At this, she stiffened.

"You mean he's after us now?!"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, rather, I think he _was_."

He waved a hand at her, and extended it seconds later.

"Whoever this guy is, he's strong. I can't handle him alone."

Now he had to watch his words.

"Saki, I need you."

His words made her blush deeply, as her hands flew to her face

"Um...Um...I-uh...

"Let's just shake on it?" Suggested Naruto.

At this, the third year student seemed to regain some of her composure.

They shook.

"Deal."

Naruto looked around now, a question mark appearing over his head.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

Both of them suddenly heard a crinkling sound.

--

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man with the bizarrely long nose greeted in a quiet voice. Standing next to him was a young woman with white hair and oddly glowing yellow eyes. She wore a strange looking blue dress, while the man with the long nose wore a suit.

"The Velvet Room?" Naruto asked, looking this way and that.

Saki looked around her and frowned. "What are we doing here? And if this is supposed to be a room, why are we in a limousine?"

"All of your questions will be revealed in time." The man answered. "My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret. I have invited you both here because of the special power I sensed within you."

"A special power?" Saki asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's very interesting. I haven't felt a power like yours since my last guest, and now both of you possess the same unique ability." Both students exchanged a glance. "Yours is very similar to his, but also very different." Igor answered.

"What do you mean by power? What are you talking about?" they asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Your powers are like the number 0." Igor answered mysteriously. "By itself it is weak and empty, but at the same time has infinite possibilities. I'm interested in seeing where it will lead you and how it will evolve." Before they could say anything else Igor held out a piece of paper. "This is a contract for our help. We're not asking for much in return, just that you take full responsibility for your actions."

Saki looked at the contract and read through it. It merely reworded what Igor had told her. She looked back up to see Margaret holding a pure blue pen to her. She took the pen from the other girl and looked back down at the contract. She put the pen down and the paper and wrote out her name.

Saki Konishi.

Naruto was now offered the pen, and signed as well.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hold it, can you tell us how to get out of here?"

A bright light filled the Velvet Room, blinding them both....

--

"Ow...

When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting...

On a bed?

"My head....

Naruto sat up next to her and they looked around in confusion, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Looks like we got out somehow-

Footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Naruto? I heard a lot of ruckus. You okay?"

Saki paled.

"Shit! Y-You can't let him see me here!"

"Hide!" Hissed Naruto, and as she dove under the covers, he called:

"Yeah I'm fine, just unpacking my stuff."

"Allright then. G'night."

The sound of footsteps faded.

Saki poked her head up from the covers seconds later, looking pleadingly to Naruto.

"Now what? If I try to sneak out he'll hear me for sure!" Now she gulped. "But if he sees me here tomorrow in b-bed with you-

She shivered at the thought, and so did Naruto, both of them sweatdropping, as they blushed.

Saki again looked pleadingly to him.

"Uwah! What should I do Naruto-san?!"

It seems the our favorite blond has a choice to make:

A) It's too risky. You should go.

B)You can stay. I'll wake you up early.

**MWAHAHAHA! And that is where I shall leave it! What should he choose! I decided to incorporate some of the choices in the game, complere with new ones!**


	5. Choose Again!

**7 to 1! The winning choice is...**

He _knew_ the killer was at large.

Heck, he could still be lurking around, to see whether he had succeeded in throwing them into-

Into what?

He _really_ didn't want to think about that now.

Sending Saki home, this late at night would put her in more danger than she would be in if Dojima caught her in his room

Therefore...

He chose option two.

"You can stay." He whispered, casting a glance to the alarm clock, which read 11:00 P.M. "I'll wake you up early."

Her heartbeat quickened, and if possible, she blushed even darker at the implications of staying the night.

"B-But this is just a futon! Where will _you_ sleep?!"

The blond scratched the back of his head and shrugged, twisting away from her.

"On the floor I guess."

His feet had just hit the ground, when she shook her head rapidly, panic gripping her very core.

The very thought of being alone, with a killer on the loose, left her feeling terrified.

So what if Naruto was in the same room as her?

So what if he was right beneath her feet, less than a foot away?

It would only take the killer a second to throw her back into-into-

_Wherever_ the hell he threw her!

In a lightning fast move, she seized him from behind, arms going around his chest, causing him to stiffen, even more so as she murmurred into his back.

"No." She all but whispered, tone pleading, begging _desperate_ even. "No no no _no_!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He'll get me. I don't want him to get me!"

"I already told you, he probably won't try it again-

Now she sounded angry, squeezing her eyes tightly shut in an effort to restrict the free flow of her tears, but to no avail, the water still gushed forth from her eyes.

"That doesn't matter! I'm still _scared _damnit!"

With that being said, she began crying anew, this time seemingly without stop.

"I'm scared! I'm so _freaking_ scared its not even funny!"

"Konishi-san...

She broke her face away from his back, to look up at him tearfully.

"Just this once. _Just this once_, stay with me, _please_ Naruto-san!"

Her grip around him was ironclad.

Although he could _easily_ break free from her hold, she would doubtlessly be stricken with fear if he were to do so.

But...

He had admitted to needing her help, and now she was asking for his.

She had been through so _much_ this night, that it was no small wonder that she was still _sane, _let alone still alive.

That ordeal would have been enough to kill most people.

Yet Saki was alive and well.

And so very scared.

It seems he had no choice.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he twisted in her grip, until he was fully facing her.

"Okay."

Careful not to touch Saki in an innapropriate manner, his arms went around the small of her back.

She whimpered, and briefly released him, to pull the sheets up around them, as if the soft cottony blankets could protect them from all that was the world.

"Arigatou."

Another choice popped into his mind, and he took it as well, pulling her into his chest. In response, she all but _flung_ her arms about him, as if letting go would mean the death of her.

"It'll be allright. No one's going to hurt you."

"Promise?" She murmurred into his chest.

His words were heavy with conviction.

"I swear it."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes at his words, and she cried out in a small happy sob, that such a man was out there, that he was so _kind _as to accept the safety of another, over his _own_ well being.

Somehow, they made her feel as if all was right in this world. This strange _twisted_ world in which ever hid behind a facade, a mask, never once showing their true self for fear of being ridiculed...

Until it came to claim them, devour them.

She heard a small crinkling sound in her head, then Lamia's voice echoed in her mind.

_Thou hast established the Strength arcana link to which you shall be granted power._

Naruto experienced something similair as Musha's words resounded in his mind.

_Thou hast established the Hermit arcana link with thy comrade. Thou shall be granted power in battle when using a persona of the Hermit arcana._

The sound faded from their ears, and they felt...

_Stronger_ somehow.

Only slightly so, but stronger nonetheless.

The prescences faded from their minds, leaving them to ponder what had just happened.

Was this one of those 'social links' Igor had mentioned?

A glance was exchanged, followed by a yawn from Saki, as Naruto rested his chin upon her head.

A tense moment of silence passed.

"Are...you okay?" He managed to ask, one arm now around her neck, the other looped about her waist.

She managed a nod.

"...I'm fine."

The fact that she was shaking like a leaf said otherwise.

"You're trembling."

She blushed.

"W-Well...Its just that...

She shivered again, closed her eyes, and let out a small sigh.

"You're warm...

The words escaped her lips before she could stifle them.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" She hastily sputtered.

Naruto's eyes tripled, but he said nothing, looking down at her blankly.

"S-Stop that! I've never been in bed with a guy before so don't think I'm a-

"Naruto?" The door began to creak open.

"Shit!" He cursed, rolling over...

Her eyes went wide.

"N-Nani?! What're you doing?!"

"Sh!"

--

Nanako poked her head in the door.

"I heard voices....

Naruto didn't move.

He appeared to be sleeping soundly, on his side, back to her.

Nanako said no more, and closed the door.

--

Naruto had rolled over just enough, so that Saki's back was against the wall, hiding her from sight.

However, in doing so, she was now pressed _tightly_ against him. There was not a centimeter to be spared, he could feel every _inch_ of her pressed into him.

He could feel her breasts, not to small, not to large, pressed against him, into his chest. Her hands, soft and delicate, had at some point encircled behind his neck. Her hips, her curves, he had his hands there to steady her, so as to better conceal her from view. No, he wasn't thinking how her right leg was intertwined with his left, nor how her sandy colored hair gleamed in the moonlight, and he _certainly _did not notice the warm, rich glow of her skin, a cross between tan and pale, dark and alabaster.

And he never even _considered _how _rich_ her lips looked, how full and warm, glistening with wet moisture, as she unconciously wetted them with a flick of her tongue.

He could tell that this was effecting her as well, due to the strange look upon her face.

She could feel the muscle rippling under his skin, his hands, resting on her hips, her _skin_, as the lower half of her shirt had been shredded when she was attacked by the shadowy blobs.

She had just slipped on a nice simple grey shirt, and some sweats, when the attacker came.

Just thinking of him scared her, and in response, she buried her head into Naruto's neck, missing his deep crimson blush, as he felt her lips brush his skin.

Minutely, he pressed down with his fingertips, and she whimpered, as a sensation of warm passed through her body.

He exuded strength, an assurance of purpose, something you didn't really see in guys his age.

He had been strong when she was weak, calm when she was frantic. He made her face her inner darkness, and thanks to him, it was _she_ who had come out on top.

_'I need him.'_

The words popped into her mind before she even realized it.

Both were silent.

Until one of them spoke first.

"Konishi-san...

"Naruto-san...

Their lips drew close...

For a moment, nothing else happened.

Then the screeching of an owl ruined everything.

"Gah!" Both of them sucked in air from the tense moment, then each gave a shaky laugh.

"Th-That was pretty close huh?" Saki stammered.

Naruto just nodded, shakily putting an arm back around.

'Pretty close' was a massive understatement!

"Yeah...

(Next morning)

Naruto roused Saki at the crack of dawn, just like he promised, shaking her lightly

"No...Five more minutes Naruto-kun...She groaned, rolling over, clutching the pillow tightly, face buried into it.

_'Kun?'_

Almost as if she were _kissing_ it.

"C-C'mon!" He chided, trying to forget that part. "We're gonna be late for school!"

At this, she seemed to wake slightly.

"School?"

Vrrmm!

She groaned, as she felt her cell-phone vibrate.

Blearily, she looked down at the caller ID.

"Oh, its grandma...

Her eyes drifted shut again.

Then they snapped back open, and she spoke at a rapid pace, practically _springing_ out of the bed in her haste.

"Grandma?! Oh no! School! _Crap_! Crap crap crap! I gotta get home!"

Naruto opened the window, and she hastily scrambled out it-

Getting soaked a second later, even as she landed down upon the street in a heap.

"Uwah! Its raining!"

"Stay there!" He called down, as she took shelter under the roof.

--

Dojima arched an eyebrow as Naruto snatched up a slice of toast, grabbed an umbrella, and burst outside into the rain.

"Sayonara Dojima-san! I have an errand to run!"

The detective arched an eyebrow, as he saw the girl standing outside, but the door slammed shut behind the blond before he could make certain who it was.

"Hmm? Isn't that-

--

Saki gave a startled squeak, when Naruto burst out the door, scooped her up bridal style, and took off into the rain.

"W-What're you doing?!" She sputtered, as he took to the higher ground, heedless of the fact that they were getting soaked even faster now.

"I'm getting you home!" He snapped, springing from rooftop to rooftop, glad that no one was awake at five in the morning to see his acrobatics...

--

Naruto skidded to a halt, spraying water everywhere, when Saki pointed out her place.

"There. Its the one on the far left."

He set her down...

"Alright then. I'll see you-Urk!"

But surprisingly, she pulled him along _with_ her, right to the doorstep, even as she rang the doorbell, clutching his hand tightly.

Almost immediately, a boy who looked to be about a year younger than Saki, answered.

He wore red flannel pajamas.

"Nee-chan, where were you-

Then he noticed Naruto.

A devilish smile grew over his face, and he jabbed a finger towards his big sis.

"_Aha_! knew it I knew it I _knew_ it! You were out with your boyfriend!"

Saki turned red again, and this time. Naruto's blush joined her own.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" She said, faster and with more force than she meant to. "He's from the police department, and he just asked me some questions!"

"At five in the morning?" The youth asked, a lookf of disbelief plastered all over his face, along the trademark smirk. "That's a load of bull! You were probably up all night making-

He made a kissing face, and Saki looked just about ready to kill her sibling, made evident by the tick marks set upon her face.

" Koi! Just let us in!"

The youth shook his head.

"You gotta be quiet! Gramps is sleeping!"

Saki's eyes tripled.

"G-Grampa's okay?!"

The youth grinned wildly.

"Yup! Some lady treated him, and now he's all better!"

Naruto frowned, as brother and sister began to talk animatedly.

_'Some lady, huh?'_

"Koi-san, what color was her hair?"

"Pink, I think grampa said. Why?"

That did it.

Naruto's brow twitched.

_'Sakura... I told her this is_ my _investigation!'_

He had a reputation as an ace detective.

So did Sakura.

They had been rivals ever since they were kids, but when she solved a case _for_ him...

That was when he became bitter.

He chewed his lip now.

True, he didn't _want_ her help on this...

But neither did he want her to be targeted.

"Naruto-san?" Asked Saki, and he blinked, aware that they had stopped talking.

"Oh, I'm fine. I need to get going though."

He released Saki's hand, and she looked sad to see him go.

That is...

"See you at school, Konishi-san!"

Her face reddened, even as she went inside.

"He's going to school?!"

However, her little brother was not quite done yet, and remained on the doorstep.

"Oi!"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, then turned around fully, as the youth sprinted towards him.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"So are you and my sister...

He made an elaborate gesture with his hands.

"You know, _together?"_

The blond turned red.

"T-Together?"

"Yeah! C'mon you gotta tell me! I'll keep it a secret, I promise!"

Another choice was laid before him.

Surely Koi would blab to Saki whatever he said here.

He had best watch what he say:

**A) Yup we did it _all night long_!**

**B) Are you kidding? I can't _stand_ her!**

**C) She's kinda cute. **

**D)We're just friends. **

**E) None of your business!**

**VOTE! MWAHAHAHA!**


	6. An Old Flame and Smoldering Embers

**The C's have it! Persona 4 is made of win! I own nothing except for the persona Musha, whom I CREATED! AN' I got _copyrights_ to him too! Yay copyright!**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could, phrasing his words carefully.

"Your sister...

Koi's eyes seemed to glitter with anticipation.

Clearly he was going to remember whatever was about to be said.

All the more reason to tell the truth.

"She's kinda cute. You can tell her I said that."

Koi stiffened in surprise, but wore a look of mild approval, judging from the small smile he now wore.

"Heh, so you _knew_ I was gonna tell? How?"

Naruto tapped the base of his own skull.

"I'm a detective remember?" Now he made his voice sound eerie. "I can read minds."

At this Koi seemed to pale, turning white as a sheet, right before his very eyes.

"R-Really?! What am I thinking now-

Whatever it was, it must have been v_ery _bad, as he turned a deep red, without the blond saying so much as a _word_.

"N-Never mind! I don't want you to say _that_ out loud!"

Without another word, he scampered back into the house....

With Naruto's laughter echoing after him.

"Nee-chan, _Nee-chan!"_ He whined as he locked and bolted the door, looking for the tinfoil as he did so. "Naruto-san said you're cute and he read my mind!"

A sharp squeak of surprise was heard in the distance.

--

(Elsewhere)

She ran.

Fast, her bare feet, slapping hard against the wet soil.

But it wasn't fast enough.

It became a pattern.

Run, look back, stumble, and run again.

Over and over, seemingly without end.

Her hair was sprawled all over her face, drenched in the rain.

She couldn't see anything except the road in front of her.

Her clothes were torn, ragged, soaked and stained with blood.

Perhaps it was the rain, but there was a possibility of that being her tears.

She couldn't tell which.

At last, she fell, but not to stand up again.

**"Gotcha!" **Cried a female voice, dark and sinister.

Her own.

Pain shot from her ankle as it lay there in an odd angle. She looked away, waiting for the final blow, soft eyes closed tightly against it-

**"Accept me!"**

--

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

She _screamed_ as she woke, heart beating like a drum, her black hair plastered over her face, in a cold sweat.

"Just a dream. It was...just a dream."

"Yukiko! You're going to be late!" Called her mother.

Shakily she got out of bed.

"O-Okay!"

--

Naruto was met with an odd look from Dojiima when he returned.

"Hey, who was that girl I saw-

He paused to take a swig of the coffee he had in his cup, and Naruto took that moment to swoop in with his revelation.

"Ryotaro-san, I need to talk with you. There has been a developement in the case."

Dojima nearly spat out the decaffeinated drink.

"What?!"

Naruto pulled out a camera from his pocket, and put it down on the table.

"Last night, I was attacked, directly after coming to my room. I would say more, but I believe the film on this camera will shed some light on the situation."

Dojima was all business now.

"And you're _certain _that this man, the one that attacked you last night, is the killer?"

He was met with a deadpanned stare.

"Who else would have reason to attack me? I have never been here before, and it is generally known to the public _why_ I am here now." Dojima sat down on a chair, as the clocked ticked away, the only other sound than the coffee brewing. "Maybe you should rethink attending classes here."

He was surprised when the blond shook his head emphatically, _slamming_ both hands down upon the table making toaster and cups alike jump an inch or so into the air, before coming down entirely intact. "Unacceptable. I am certain, now more than ever, that the culprit is a student. Therefore my prescence at the school is _vital. _Whether I live or die is of little consequence."

Dojima was left speechless, numbed with shock. "You... don't care whether you live or die? How can you say that?"

"Quite easily, as a matter of fact."

The entire time, Dojima's face had been darkening into a scowl, as if storm were brewing beneath his skin, ready to break apart and explode at the slightest provocation.

Now he responded in kind, cutting his nephew off, slamming _his _hands, curled into fists, down upon the wodden table, loosing a mighty shout as he did so.

"Unacceptable?!"

Everything jumped a good three inches before the table came down again, _somehow _still in one piece, despite the beating it was taking.

"What's _unacceptable_ here is the fact that _you_ are willing to throw your life away so needlessly!"

"Whether my actions endanger my life or not is my _own_ choice." Stated the blond blandly.

"Listen to yourself! You're so damn reckless!"

He was met with a cold stare.

"It is how I work. Do not question my methods and I will not quetion yours."

Dojima was about to say more, when his cell phone rang.

He gave Naruto a glare that said:

"We'll talk about this later."

Naruto turned his back on him with little thought as too how it would affect him.

"I'm going to school."

--

Nanako pointed to the left.

"Your school's that way. Bye!" She waved as she headed in the other direction, towards her school.

Naruto adjusted his backpack, and headed silently in the opposite direction...

--

It was not quiet for long.

The blond arched an eyebrow, as he saw a student riding a bike-

"WHOA!"

Zoom right past him.

"Hey, you're going too fast-

CARRRRUNCH!

He ran right into a tellephone pole, right where it hurt.

The investigator winced before contiuing on his way.

_'That looks painful. I should leave him be..._

_--_

"Naruto-san!"

He turned his head, as he saw Saki running to catch up with him, slightly out of breath...

And was she blushing just now.

She now wore her school uniform, and had elected to bring an umbrella.

"Oh, hey Saki-san."

He slowed his pace a bit, allowing her to catch up.

They walked side by side, silently.

He was the first to initiate the conversation.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm. Arigatou."

"How's your grandpa?"

Saki smiled slightly.

"He's fine... Grandma told him not to strain himself, but he's at the store opening up."

A small chuckle.

"I see. You work there as well?"

"Mm-hmm. You probably didn't see me before, because I was in the back stocking up."

"Ah."

"So...what classes do you have?"

He shrugged. "I have someone called Mr. Moroorka for homeroom, but that's about it for what I know."

She cringed. "King Moron? Kagiawashi's my homeroom teacher, but still...

The sleuth adopted a look of confusion "Huh?"

"You'll see." Came her reply.

She would speak no more on the subject.

They were nearing the school gates now.

"I need your number." The words caught her off guard.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Eh?! W-Why do y-you need th-that?!"

He looked nonchalant, but the words were strangely... _difficult_ to force past his mouth.

Sensei always _did_ have trouble teaching him how to react around girls, and the strange emotions they provoked.

But he remained certain of one thing.

He _needed_ her....erm...Yeah, he needed her _help,_ that was it!

"We're working together on this case now. So...I... need to keep in contact with you." Was the best he could manage to say.

She caught up to him and pulled out her cell phone.

"Th-Then I need your number."

"Granted." He stated simply, and gave her the digits.

"I'm available Mondays through Thursdays, but I work on weekends." She told him out of the blue.

Upon realizing her words, her hands flew to her face, futiley attempting to hide her blush, but to no avail, as she gave a small squeak of surprise at herself.

Why did she just say that?!

"Eep! Um..I-I didn't mean it like _that_! Th-That's when I'll be able to answer the phone!"

_'She DOES look kinda cute..._He found himself musing out of the blue as he stared at her flustered face.

However, again fate intervened, and he was distraced.

Naruto caught the words of some gossiping girls.

"Hey hey! Did you hear about Saki-senpai?"

"Yeah! I heard she got caught up in a robbery!"

He looked at the third year, searching her face for any signs of distress.

There were none.

"I've gotten over it." She stated with a smile.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Hai. The past is the past."

But as they walked past, the topic abruptly changed.

"Robbery smobbery! Whose that _hunk _next to her?"

Saki's smile turned upside down into a frown.

As did Naruto's.

The two exchanged a glance.

WHAM!

Both girls winced as a fist hit something solid.

The stone gate.

"We can hear you, ya know." Stated Naruto threatingly, cracking his knuckles, crimson leaking between his fingertips.

The two girls ran inside, wisely choosing to avoid his wrath.

The blond rolled his eyes, scraped the blood off his left hand.

"Fangirls...

Unaware that Saki was now blushing madly.

--

(Classroom 2-2)

"Why are you always so dead in the morning?" Asked the first girl, a lass with short brunette hair, doe brown eyes and clad in a green jacket.

The teen groaned, still leaning forward on his desk, as if he really _were _dead, several strands of brown hair hiding his own baby blue eyes as he grumbled into the wood.

"It's n-nothing Chie...

"Yousuke-kun? Are you sure you're allright?" Asked another girl, a gorgeous slim beauty with long black hair, slightly inquisitive eyes, and a long red shirt, whilst her skirt was the same bland grey color of the first girl's.

A groan was her answer.

_'How Am I supposed to tell them I stayed up all night worrying about Saki-senpai, and_ then _got hit between the legs today thanks to my stupid bike?'_

"Yukiko-san... could you just leave me alone for a bit?

Not one to be quiet, Chie soon spoke again.

"Hey guess what? I hear we're getting a transfer student!"

Yukiko tilted her head to one side.

"We are? First I've heard of it?"

Chie gave her best friend a deadpanned look.

"Maybe that's because you're always helping out at the inn."

The Amagi heiress blushed.

"I'm only helping them during the peak season!"

The door opened, and she was spared further embarassment.

"Allright to your seats! I'm gonna introduce this guy, even though I don't want to!"

Yousuke looked up, then his eyes tripled, as he saw just who the new guy was.

Immediately he went white as a sheet.

_'Holy shit!'_

"Ch-Chie! Thats-

The tomboy gave him a weird look.

"What's with you? You're shaking like a leaf!"

Yosuuke Hanamura swallowed nervously.

"Thats the guy who stopped the robbery car last night!"

"So?"

"I was closing up at Junes last night, and....

"You getting somewhere with this?" Murmurred the brunnette.

"He stopped the truck with his bare _friggin'_ hands!" Hissed the 2nd year.

Chie did a double take.

"No way! You _can't_ be serious!"

Yosuke nodded vigorously.

"We got the whole thing on our security cameras! I'm not kidding!"

Chie shook her head and gave a low whistle.

"Nice story. You had me going for awhile there."

"What?! You don't believe-

"Sh! He's introducing himself!"

--

Naruto soon found out why Moroorka was so bad, and just _why_ he had the nickname 'King Moron.'

First he brought him up to the front of the class.

That in itself wasn't so bad.

The blond gave a low bow, with one arm on his chest, smiling as he did so.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all."

Pink anime hearts appeared over the heads of several girls.

The rest of it was most unpleasant.

"Allright class, here's the new guy. He got booted out of the capital and he had to come to this rotten dump. He's probably a fugitive-

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

_'Who're you calling a fugitive?'_

-so don't you girls even _think _about lookin' at him. Suckin' face is probably all you youngsters thing about these days anways."

So offhanded was this crude comment-

That a weak amount of killer intent leaked out from the class. Despite this, he now placed his hands on his hips and stated with authority: " As long as I'm here, you kids are gonna remain as pure as the driven snow!"

Everyone sweatdropped, and the killer intent faded.

He now cast Naruto a glance. "The same goes for you, loser."

"What... was that?" Growled the blond.

Everyone went silent, as Moroorka turned his head to the left.

"Hmm? You talkin' back punk?!"

His right hand clenched into a fist.

"The only _punk _I see here-

"Urk!"

The teacher let out a surprised curse as he was seized by the collar, and dragged slightly forward.

-is you, King Moron." Stated the investigator coldly.

Everyone gasped.

"Did he just-

"No way! He _did_!"

"The new guy's got balls!"

The blond rolled his eyes, blanching inwardly, despite the fact that it felt pretty darn _good_ to backsass this dumbass.

Sighing, he put Moroorka down.

_'Great...How am I supposed to stay undercover if I keep blowing my stack?!'_

He knew he was in for it, when the buck toothed teacher let out a low growl.

"That's it you little punk! You're on my shitlist effective immediate-

"Mr. Moroorka!"

The teacher was distracted when Chie raised her hand.

"Since this seat is empty would it be allright for the transfer student to sit here?"

An exclamation point appeared over Yosuke's head.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sh! I'm being nice!"

Turning to Naruto, 'King Moron' grumbled aloud: "Yeah sure whatever. Your seats over there."

The blond could feel the eyes of the class on him as he headed to the vacant seat.

He sat down next to Chie, and was in turn greeted with a smile.

"He's horrible isn't he? I feel sorry for you, getting stuck in this class of all places. Anyway's the name's Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded curtly, leaning back in his desk.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You're the second transfer studen this week, actually." She stated in an offhanded manner.

Blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"And who was the other one."

"Um...I think she said her name was Sa-

BRIIING!

The announcement system rang seconds later, interrupting her, as someone began to speak-

Just as Naruto's phone rang.

He cast a glance at the caller ID but he already knew who it was.

The phone emitted a small beep as he flipped it open, silently praying that this was just a prank by some punk.

"Hello."

The soft silky voice on the other end made his mood even _fouler_.

"Having fun at school, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura."

"Aw...You remember me."

He stood up from his desk, but sat back down seconds later.

Damnit! He still couldn't leave the room without exposing himself!

"Where are you?"

A seductive purr. "My my, eager as ever, aren't we?"

"That was a long time ago. I don't have time for this now."

A softly sinister laugh echoed through his ears.

"Stiff as always."

"I'm not like you. I follow the rules."

A tsking sound on the other end. "You really need to relax your posture Naruto-kun."

Dread began to coul in the pit of his stomach, but he refused to acknowledge it, despite the odd looks he was receiving.

"I like my posture the way it is."

"You look so _tense_ in that desk. Maybe that's the reason there's been another body-

"What?!"

If she knew where he was-

Then he was likely on the other end of a sniper rifle!

Naruto whirled around to the window-

But there was no one there, the building adjacent to him

"I'll see you later."

The line went dead.

He snarled when he saw that everyone was looking at him.

They all looked away.

--

(Police Station)

Dojima wasn't in the best of moods either.

"Hello? Adachi?! What is it-

His face blanked.

"But we arrested him last night! How can he be-Ah, I see."

--

So did Naruto's, as he received the news, hanging up in a harsh manner.

They both hung up.

Despite the fact that they were in two different locations, they spoke simultaneously, even as the announcement droned on.

"There's been another killing." Murmurred Naruto numbly to himself, shaking his head as he got up.

Yukiko gave him an odd look.

_"Another killing? How does he-_

Mororka shouted for him to sit back down, and the investigator pouted.

"Damnit!"

Going back to his seat, the blond cursed himself for his stupidity, as Moroorka left, locking the door behind him.

_'Duh. I'm in class. It'd be suspicious if I left.'_

"So, Yukiko, did you try that thing I told you yet?"

Sakura was here.

That made everything ten times worse.

_'Bah, girl talk, no point in paying attention-_

"Its okay. Its just that some boy in the other class yelled out "My soulmate is Announcer Yamano!" The other day."

_'Yamano?!'_

All at once he was intently focused, as the conversation progressed.

"That thing that occurs on a rainy night, on tv right?"

His suspicion level went up two notches.

_'What? Do they know something about the murders?'_

"Ah. Umm, Satonaka-san?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw Yosuke, a DVD in hand.

_'And might he be involved as well?'_

It was then that he noticed the DVD in question, and its title caused his mind to wander a bit.

"Hmm? Trial of the dragon? Damn, I haven't seen that one yet."

Chie's eyes blazed with curiosity, as she took it back from Yousuke, mildly aware that he said something about waiting till his next paycheck.

"You're a fan of Kung fu movies?"

Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Of course. I've seen Trial of the _Tiger_, but I didn't know Trial of the Dragon was out yet."

The brunette peered at him intently, almost _certain_ that he was lying.

"If you've seen, it what was the Hayate's last line before the creidts?"

"I will not indulge myself to your senseless slaughter." Quoted the blond perfectly, taking up a deep bass monotone for added effect.

Chie gave a small gasp, but now admiration reflected in the pools of her eyes as she gave a nod.

"That was dead on! So you _weren't_ lying!"

It was then that by some chance, she noticed Yosuke leaving.

"Hey wait a sec! The just said not to leave the classroom And-

She shook her DVD case, and heard the sound of moving parts.

_'Wait a sec..._

Her eyes narrowed.

Naruto wisely ducked, just as she leapt over him, leg swinging placing one hand atop her desk for leaverage-

In a flash, she vaulted over the table!

"What the hell did you do to my DVD!"

Yosuke visibly paled as he saw her incoming kick.

"Shit!"

He never made it to the door.

WHUMP!

"ACK!"

The blond winced in sympathetic pain, as the 2nd year was kicked square in the face.

Chie landed atop him as he fell facefirst on the floor.

Only then did it occur to her that she hadn't opened the case yet.

Fearing the worst, she did-

And the worst was what she beheld.

"UWA! No way! It's been snapped completely in half!"

"OW!" Yelped Yosuke, as her fist met the back of his head, whilst he was still rendered immobile by her weight.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"My trial of the Dragon! Do you have any idea how much this cost me?! Do you?!"

Naruto could only watch in stunned surprise as she proceeded to beat the tar out of her

"You are so gonna get it!"

"You have quite an energetic friend." He remarked to Yukiko, as he watched the beatdown commence.

"True." She murmurred, even as the blond got up out of his seat to do something about the fiasco...

Everyone watched with stupified awe as he waded into the one sided beating, with Yousuke feebly trying to defend himself, and doing quite horribly.

"Oi! Enough, both of you!" Naruto hissed, as he broke them apart, grabbing Chie by the follar, and Yosuke by the seat of his pants, and then proceeding to keep them both at arms length, lest they got at it again.

"Lemme at him!" Chie all but shrieked, thrashing in his grip. "That DVDcost me one thousand yen!"

"I told you it was an _accident_!" Yosuke whimpered in fear as he was let down, and immediately took cover behind Naruto. "I'll pay you back for it! Please don't kill me!"

"Being dead is gonna be the _least_ of your worries when I get through with you!" Snapped Chie as she tried to get around the blond, who was by now having some difficulty restraining the envigorated vixen.

"Satonaka-san CALM DOWN!"

"Uh-uh! No way!" She retorted, as he blocked her again.

Three choices presented themselves at the moment.

He could:

**A) Offer to buy her a new DVD if she leaves Yousuke be, and use the chance find out more about this 'Rainy Night' event.**

**B) Tell her to get over it, and risk pissing her off further.**

**C) Let her beat Yosuke to a pulp for his 'crime', while he focuses on finding Sakura.**


	7. Social?

**I'm glad you all love this story, and i like your votes, but could I please get some good opinions on this fic, like as to where you think its going, and how you think the introduction with the girls is coming?**

**Oh and by the way....**

**This _might _become a harem, but if I do so, I need to develop everyone's character more. I can't just throw all these girls at him at once, tempting though it may be...**

**Opinions please?**

**--**

The choice was obvious.

"I'll buy you a new one!"

She blinked, confused, eyeing him warily.

"You'll...what?"

He raised his hands placatingly, attempting to soothe her.

"I said I'll buy you a new DVD."

This seemed to calm her somewhat.

"Really?"

"Really."

He turned a look in the direction of Yousuke, who as still cowering in fear by this point.

"Just leave Yosuke be."

She stopped trying to get around him, and stood back up.

"Deal. Let's go after class."

"Sounds acceptable. And I would like to hear about this 'rainy night' event of yours."

Chie gave him an odd look for a second before she seemed to catch his drift.

"Oh! You mean the Midnight Channel!"

"Midnight Channel?"

The bell rang again, cutting him off as a voice rang over the announcement system.

**All students, please head _directly_ home.**

Chie sighed.

"What? Aw man...

However...

VRRRRM!

Naruto snatched up his cell phone, pressed it to his ear.

Chatter resounded in his ears, filled with static

"Saki? Wait...

Blue eyes suddenly tripled.

"What?! Stay put I'll be right there!"

He gave Chie a quick bow then bolted out the door.

"Sorry, I gotta go!"

"Hey!"

--

Dashing out through the halls, and all but leaping down the stairs, he found her a block or two outside the main building.

Even when he called her name, she did not response.

She didn't look at him, for her gaze was fixated upon the telephone pole.

And the lifeless body of Maki Ichinose that was draped over it like a rag doll, eyes rolled back into his head.

This didn't make any sense.

Why did the killer go after Maki?

"Oh my god...

Naruto whipped around realizing that both Chie and Yosuke had followed him down the stairs, and were now gazing meaningfully at the corpse as well.

Satanaka's hands flew to her face, covering both her mouth and eyes, as if to block out the grisly image that had been into her brain forevermore.

Yousuke was rendered speechless by the gory image above them.

All four of them were horrified, but it was Saki who looked just about ready to collapse. She was shaking badly now, and her lower lip trembled slightly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Chie was equally distressed as well, but she maintained better composure than her senpai.

Saki was having no such luck, and looked about ready to burst.

Yousuke noticed this as well, and took a step forward, prepared to catch her should she fall.

"Senpai...

"Wah! Naruto!"

For indeed, it was _he_ to whom she _flung_ herself, burying her head into his chest and wailing aloud, entire frame wracked with sobs.

The 2nd year felt a tick mark pulse upon his forehead, whether from anger at seeing a classmate dead, or jealousy towards the 'hero' he could not be sure, but he disliked it all the same, as he watched the blond stiffen for a moment, and then wrap his arms around the 3rd year, like a living security blanket.

Something coiled in the pit of his stomach, twisting roiling, demanding escape, but being who he was, Yousuke denied it.

_'Its nothing. I'm not jealous. I'm...not....Right?'_

"There he is!"

"Oh crap!" Hissed Hanamura as he saw the media headed their way.

Everyone looked up, wincing as camera flashes started to go off around them, along with multiple mikes and video cameras shoved in their faces.

But the questions were directed at _Yousuke_ now.

"Yousuke-san, this murder occured less than a block from your father's store! Do you think this murder will affect your business?!"

Annoyance twisted Hanamura's brow. "What-No! Why the hell would you say that?!"

"So Maki Ichinose was a regular critic of Junes, wasn't he?!"

"Do you have any insights on his death?!"

Yousuke was visibly flustered now.

"Huh?! I barely even know the guy!"

"Then, Is it true that you're dating his sister?!"

Surprisingly, Yousuke turned a deep red.

"W-What?! Th-The hell're you asking _me_ that for?!

"SHADDAP!"

Naruto's voice boomed out at them. All the press went silent as he spoke again, flashing his badge now.

"This is a restricted area! Get outta here before I call the cops!"

Like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar, the media sulked and stalked off.

Two officers now arrived on the scene.

"Get that body down." Ordered Naruto gruffly.

The men saluted, and went to call the fire company for a ladder truck.

Chie however, was now eyeing Naruto scrutinously.

"So you're a cop, huh?"

Saki was quick to come to his defense.

"So what if he is?! He's attending classes just like the rest of us!"

Chie sweatdropped.

"T-Take it easy Saki-senpai! I was just curious, that's all!"

"Yeah," Remarked Yousuke, back to his usual self, now that Saki had let go of Naruto's hand. "She tends to blurt out the first thing that pops into her head."

"Hey!" Cried Chie, clearly miffed.

"What?! I'm just being honest!"

Naruto sweatdropped throughout the entire exchange, which continued for several minutes, until at last Yousuke managed to dodge off topic, and upon doing so, turned to leave.

"Well, if that's that, then I'll be going-

Chie grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh _no_ you _don't_!"

In turn, _she_ was grabbed.

"Oh _yes_ he _does_."

Naruto's hand on her arm pulled her hand off Yousuke.

"I promised you a DVD if you didn't harm him. He gets a scratch-

The blond made a slashing motion with his left hand. "Then the deal is null and void."

Chie scowled darkly at both boys.

"Well C'mon then! Let's go!"

--

(Video Store)

Chie was acting like a kid in a candy shop, bouncing from one movie to the other, her new 'Trial of the Dragon' tucked safely under her left arm.

But now something else had caught her eye.

"Ooh! I didn't know they had _Trial of the Phoenix_ out yet!"

Naruto peered at the DVD.

"How much is it?"

Chie blushed slightly.

"You don't have to buy that, I mean its expensive....

Blue eyes widened slightly at the price tag.

"Kuso, that's pricy...

As he said this, he dug into his wallet.

"For you, I mean."

He pulled out a stack of bills.

Chie's eyes tripled at the overflow of cash he had just produced.

Saki gave a small gasp of surprise, one hand flying to her mouth, stifling it.

"Holy shit!"

This came from Yousuke, as he walked round the corner with a DVD in his hand, now gaping openly at the wad of cold hard cash.

"Dude, where did you get all that money?!"

The blond shrugged.

"I work a lot of part time jobs."

--

They walked out of the video store, with Chie happy as a clam, a few new kung fu movies slung in her travel bag. She and Saki were chatting amiably about something, and thusly Yousuke was left out.

He felt somewhat awkward at this point, but he tried his best to strike up a conversation.

"You get used to this town yet?"

"Pretty much." The blond murmurred.

_'He's quite the talker...._

"Hey, I never thanked you for saving my ass back there."

He forced himself to extend his hand.

"The name's Yousuke Hanamura."

Naruto took his hand and shook, releasing seconds later.

Eyeing Saki and Chie nervously, he now spoke up again to the blond.

"You wanna hang out and eat somewhere before you go home?"

Naruto's stomach growled.

Yousuke laughed slightly.

"Its' nothing. Think of it as a "Thank You" For saving me from-

A meaningful glance to Chie now.

-Miss Kung fu over there."

Naruto seemed to give it some though.

"C'mon! Whaddya say!"

"And you aren't going to invite me to anything?" Quipped Chie, glaring at her fellow student, who paled, as he realized he had not been that secretive in how loud he was speaking.

"Ugh, do you always have to come up when we're talking about food?" Groaned Yousuke.

Chie would have none of that.

"Hold it right there! I might've agreed not to pummel you, but you still owe me for My Trial of the Dragon!"

Saki seemed to perk up a bit at their bickering

"Hmm? We're having steak? That sounds nice."

"Well, I'd say our debt is settled then!" Declared Chie without giving Yousuke a chance to object.

Instead he cast Naruto a pleading glare.

"Dude! You _gotta_ help me out here!"

Naruto could not help but feel sorry for his new friend.

However, this was the perfect opportunity to ask more about this 'Midnight Channel'.

Denying himself this opportunity would not be wise.

Another choice presented itself, and he was at the crossroads again, as everyone seemed to look to him for the final decision.

**A) It'll be only be me and Yousuke this time.**

**B) Don't be a stick in the mud Yousuke. I'll pay for them.**

**C) But what about the movies?**

**D) Both B AND C.**


	8. An Old Friend

Well...

He was hungry.

"Don't be a stick in the mud."

Yousuke looked as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"The hell're you talking about?! I don't have enough money for all three of you!"

Naruto clasped him on the shoulder, firmly so, his tone soothing.

_"Relax._ I'll pay for them."

He gave the two girls a look. "You like steak, right?"

Chie's eyes seemed to _sparkle _at this, a wide grin now covered her face.

Until she turned to reproach Hanamura.

"See?!" She berated Yousuke. _"That's _how you treat a lady!"

"You're no lady...Grumbled Hanamura to himself.

Or so he thought.

"What did you say?!"

"Ack! Nothing!"

"Hey, maybe we could watch our movies after this?" Interjected Saki pleasantly, preventing the poor fellow from getting the snot beaten out of him again.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this, inwardly beaming.

_'Smooth move, Saki-san. It'll be easier to ask them questions if they think this is just some social thing.'_

"Sounds good, but we can't do it at my place."

"Makes sense." Nodded Chie. "You probably have lots of sensitive detective stuff over there."

Naruto sweat-dropped, unable to tell whether she was being or sarcastic, or if she actually _meant_ what she had just said.

"Um...Yeah, lets go with that."

"Well, if we're gonna watch a movie...We can always crash at my place." Volunteered Yousuke offhandedly.

Chie shook her head rapidly and crossed her arms before herself in the shape of an x, mimicking the sound of a buzzer as well.

"Errrrrrt! _No way_! Your parents always try to sell me stuff! Besides, your house smells like cheap perfume!"

"Its not like _your_ place is any better!" He snapped right back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"We could go to my place?" Ventured Saki. " My parents are going out tonight, and I've only got a small T.V. in my room but I'm sure my parents won't mind if we use theirs."

The two bickering classmates went silent.

"That's right...We've never been to your house before, have we senpai?" Yousuke murmured.

Chie seemed to consider it. "Well, is it one of those large flatscreens?"

Saki nodded. "Yeah! We just bought it the other day.

Naruto was all for it.

"Fine by me."

Now everyone's stomach growled.

"But can we _eat_ first?"

--

(Junes)

Chie wore a wide grin as the steaming hot plate of steak was set down before her.

"Allright! Filet Minon!" **(Is that how you say it?)**

Saki took a good long whiff of her steak, inhaling its rich aroma.

"This is my favorite!"

"So, Satanaka-san, what's this about the Midnight Channel?" The blond finally asked, as the matter had been nagging at him for quite some time now.

Chie swallowed a hunk of meat before templing her hands under her chin to speak.

"If watch a T.V. set with the power off, alone at midnight on a rainy day, while looking at your reflection on the screen, _another _person pops up instead."

Naruto cut himself another piece of the meat, chewed then swallowed.

"Go on."

Her next words caught everyone's attention, for they were ominous.

"They say that _person_ is your soul mate."

Naruto and Saki exchanged a glance, not noticing the glare Yousuke gave them.

_'Soul mate?'_

Quick to change the subject, he spoke up.

"W-What was that? Just when I thought you were gonna say something good too..You still believe in those stupid rumors?"

Naruto winced.

_'Oh boy..._

Chie's hands slapped down on the table as she sprang to her feet.

"Ch-Childish?! You don't believe me, do you?!"

"No _way _am I gonna believe that!"

"Fine then! We'll test it out at Saki-senpai's tonight!"

Her determined glare didn't leave them a choice.

"How's seven sound?" Suggested Yousuke.

Everyone nodded, and Chie pumped a hand into the air.

"Seven it is!"

--

For what seemed the millionth time, his cell phone rang.

However, he had been _expecting_ this call.

The caller ID was registered to a _Seta Souji._

Tsking, the blond took the call, but he wore a smirk as he heard the voice on the other line.

"Dude, you took forever. You get my message?"

"Sorry." Came the simple reply on the line. "And yeah, I should be there soon."

Naruto shook his head. "There's a problem. Sakura's here."

A sharp hiss on the other end.

"This...complicates things."

"Tell me about it."

"You still up for this? I mean you two had a thing-

"Doesn't matter," He cut Seta off sharply. "You almost here buddy?"

"Yeah." Another simple answer. "By tomorrow I should be in Inaba, enrolled as a transfer student."

Naruto laughed. "Still not much of a talker, huh?"

Now the voice detected a trace of amusement.

"I'll try to work on it."

Naruto nodded. "Great. Between the two of us, we'll have this case wrapped up by the week!"

A chuckle on the other end.

"One can only hope."

The line went dead, leaving an amused blond to hang up and continue on his way back home, hands in his pockets, and whistling cheerfully.

Naruto Uzumaki and Seta Souji.

The two most infamous detectives in Fire country.

After all, they weren't the dynamic duo for nothing.

--

(Saki's House)

Naruto rang the doorbell, and a man opened it.

Almost immediately he smiled upon recognizing Naruto.

"Ah, you must be Naruto-san."

He extended his hand and they shook.

"Pleased to meet you, ."

The man chuckled.

"Call me Asuma. Saki-chan has told us quite a bit about you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh?"

The sound of footsteps coming down stairs now, filled the room.

"Dad!" Whined said student, coming around the corner. "What did I tell you flushing the toilet-

Her face reddened as she saw Naruto, no longer clad in his school uniform, but instead a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His blond hair was no longer gelled up, in fact, it had been let _down._ Some of it hung into his left eye, giving him a mysterious air about himself.

"Na-Naruto-san! You're e-early!"

The blond wore a small smile as he saw what she was wearing.

Pink Pajama bottoms, and a tank top that was a few sizes too small for her, thus serving to expose her midriff.

At some point, she had put her long sandy blond hair back into a ponytail, thus parting the long locks from her face.

She looked adorable.

"Hey, Saki-san. You said seven, right?"

(That Night)

He took a basic stance, and waved her forward.

"Come."

She did, springing at him in a spin kick!

He caught her leg, and tossed her to the wall, where she bounced off the mat, and got back up in a fighters crouch.

She bounced away from the axe kick that jarred the mat beneath her feet.

However, from that kick, he pushed _off _the mat, and came in hard and fast.

The resounding kick to her groin doubled her over.

She took a moment to admire his ingenuity, and rolled away soon afterwards...

He didn't give her the time to recover.

Suddenly he sprang!

She saw the attack coming.

Clamoring up, she caught the incoming hand on her heel.

He responded by lashing out with his left leg, and in turn she raised her right elbow to delfect it, grabbing his leg seconds later, holding him fast.

By now, he was partway in the air, and instead of trying to break free, he swung one sandaled foot down in an axe kick.

This she caught as well, holding him by the ankle with the slightest of effort.

Despite herself she grinned.

"Not bad. You are very good."

"I am not done yet!" He declared boldly, and it was only then that she she seemed to realize...

He still had a free hand.

With lightning fast precision, he lunged, and was rewarded when his fist impacted solidly upon the soft skin of her stomach.

Just as she headbutted him hard in the face, with enough sheer force to draw blood from his nose.

They both fell away in a heap, and everyone winced as they watched the movie unfold.

Yet when he rose, she wasn't smirking anymore.

No, she was frowning instead, as she took up a stance.

"No more games. Let us take it up a notch!"

Chie took a handful of popcorn and ate it, her eyes veritably glued to the screen as they watched the fight unfold. **(Had ya going, didn't I?)**

"Wow, this was _totally_ worth the yen!"

"Ahem?"

Naruto gave her a pointed look, and she blushed.

"W-Which I'll pay you back for of course!"

The credits rolled now, and they turned the lights back on now.

"Allright Saki-senpai, its your turn! Which movie did you pick-

Chie's eyes widened upon seeing the title, but a sneaky smile grew over her face.

"Good choice." Was all she murmurred, slipping the disk into the DVD player.

However, at that moment the clock chimed, and everyone looked towards it.

It was midnight.

Chie sprang up from the sofa, and let the DVD be.

"Alright! Everybody go to separate rooms!"

Naruto volunteered to stay in the den, Saki went to her room, Chie the kitchen, and Yousuke the basement.

He switched the lights off, and the T.V. as well.

He gazed intently at the T.V.

He saw nothing at first.

"Must be a rumor-

But then static appeared.

"What?"

A figure was seen!

The image was too staticky to make out, but the blond could tell that whoever it was had headphones worn round his neck, and was most definitely male. He seemed to be smirking and speaking, but no words came out as he moved about the screen.

However, at one point the screen cleared, and Naruto caught a flash of spiky brown hair.

It faded away seconds later.

Naruto felt a drop of sweat bead down his face.

Was that... Yousuke?

Suddenly tired, he leaned against the T.V. for support

But his hand went right through!

He stared at it in shock, the very screen rippling through.

"What the-

His hand was _in_ the screen!

All at once something struck!

"Urk!" He cried, as something began tugging at him, and it suddenly felt as if _teeth _were digging into his skin, pulling him half forward into the screen.

He saw a massive black blob obscuring his view, and recognized it as one of the creatures from before.

It was that yellow place he had been in before!

They must be connected somewhow!

Snarling, he pulled, he tugged, and the armor on his arm began to spark.

"First...Gear!" He hissed.

The platting on his arm broke, revealing red black skin, from which blue energy began to course. **(Similar to the first form design of Chad's shield arm.)**

Whatever it was, the blob disliked it, and let go, convulsing in seizure like spasms from the current..

Naruto was instantly freed, and fell backwards, bashing his head against the table, seeing stars as his arm returned to normal skin.

Seconds later, his phone began to ring, but it took him awhile to realize this, amidst the ringing in his own ears.

It had rang four times before he managed to pick it up between his sweat soaked fingertips.

By then it had stopped ringing, and a text message was left.

8:00 A.M.

That was Souji.

He'd be here by morning.

Now Naruto was _certain_ he'd need his partners help.

"Something wrong?" Asked Chie, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the text message, her hair tickling at his nose.

Naruto jumped out of his skin at the touch.

Kami she was sneaky!

"Kuso! Don't scare me like that!"

Chie blushed lightly.

"W-What? I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you didn't! You snuck up on me!"

Saki and Yousuke entered the room to see them glaring each other down, sparks flying between their eyes, tick marks plastered all over their foreheads.

"Um...Chie-san, are you alright?" Asked Saki, strangely uncomfortable with how close the two were.

Quick to break away, Chie turned to

"So, who did you guys see?"

Yousuke seemed strangely quiet but Saki commented she had seen a boy.

She also had one hand behind her back.

"What about you?" Asked Chie

"Same." Answered Naruto, staring at his hand.

Everyone then seemed to noticed how just how _mangled_ his appendage was.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to you?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Replied Chie.

Well, no harm in telling them.

"My hand got sucked into the T.V."

Saki stiffened, but then showed her arm.

It too sported several long scratches, jagged and zigzagged, as if someone or _something_ had tried to take a chunk out of her.

"Th-The same thing happened to me."

There was a moment of silence from Yousuke and Chie.

"WHAT?!"

--

(Elsewhere)

Sakura shook her head and sighed, the screen fading before her eyes as well.

Silently, she jotted down some notes, before musing aloud:

"Hmm...So they appear on the T.V. first...

She was already starting to get a basic picture of how the killer operated.

But...

How long would it take Naruto to figure this out?

He was smart, but she felt the urge to drop him a tip, if not for old time's sake.

However, there was great animosity between the two of them now, and she was not neccesarily _obliged_ to help him out.

It might ruin the game.

Despite her reservations, one thing was crystal clear.

She had a choice to make.

"Hmm... I should...

**A) Attend his high school as a transfer student, and keep an eye on him.**

**B) Let him figure it out on his own.**

**C) Pursue any possible leads.**

**Sorry, no choice significant choice for Naruto time. But NEXT time will be an EPIC one! And Yes, Seta Souji, the original main character of Persona 4 is here! Don't worry, I know exactly which girl to pair him with. And as one last note, the plot choices will be divvied up between Sakura, Seta and Naruto.**


	9. Priestess

**Okay, I'll try to follow the basic storyline events now, but I just needed to get everyone together first. And yes, Yousuke is inside the T.V. Wait till you see what his 'dream world' looks like. And the fluff continues! Review please!**

She shook her head lightly.

"No, I better keep quiet. He won't accept my help anyway...

A faint smile touched her lips, and she chuckled sinsiterly.

"But then again, that's what makes him so _interesting..._

_--_

Meanwhile...

Yosuke was shellshocked.

Chie was just stunned.

"Through the screen?!"

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Snapped Hanamura, insulted by the sheer incredulity of their remarks.

Saki did not take to kindly to this.

"It's not bullshit! Why would we lie to you?!"

"I don't know! Maybe you were dreaming!"

"Yosuke! Chill out!" Reprimanded Chie. "But still, I liked the part were he said you couldn't fit in because the screen was too small. That made it pretty realistice."

Yosuke gave Chie a look that said 'Are you nuts?!

"Chill out?! This is crazy talk!"

"Shut up."

Yosuke quited abruptly under the forceful growl of Naruto, who had remained quiet thus far, but no longer.

He slapped both hands down on the table, showing the scratched skin of his arm.

"Believe it or not, it _did_ happen."

By this point Yousuke was growing increasingly exasperated, and threw his arms up in a shrug.

"Fine! Believe whatever you want about the friggin' television-

"Hey, thats right!"

Thrown of track, Yousuke could only shoot Chie an exasperated glare.

"What is it now?"

"My parents said they needed a new T.V." She replied simply. "What about you Saki-Senpai?"

"Sure I guess."

Chie now turned to Naruto.

"Didn't you say you needed a bigger screen?"

Naruto surprisingly shook his head.

"Count me out. I have leads to pursue."

He cast Saki a keen look.

"Would you mind doing it for me?"

The sandy blond blushed, and managed a nod, much to Yousuke's displeasure.

"S-Sure."

"Call me if _anything_ happens."

The blush was still evident upon her cheeks, a light pink tinge as she nodded.

An unspoken message, a kind tenderness seemed to flit between their eyes, and the way Naruto was looking at her...

His fist clenched, and Yousuke seethed as he saw the look in Saki's eyes, a look she _never_ gave him....

_'Damnit! I am jealous!'_

Chie clapped her hands now, drawing attention to herself.

"Alright then! Now that we've settled that, lets watch the movie!"

Everyone reluctantly settled back down.

An air of tension pervaded the air, even as they watched the romance flick.

That is, until Saki's younger brother came in and made kissy faces at Saki.

"You little brat! Get back here!"

--

(Late night/ Living room)

Everyone had taken a seperate sleeping bag.

"Hey. Hey!"

Naruto rolled over as someone shook him, wresting an arm out to balance himself.

It was Yousuke.

"What?" He blinked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey...do you like senpai?" The 2nd year seemed anxious.

Naruto was too tired to accomadate his answer.

"Maybe." He rolled back over.

Yousuke pulled him back up, with more force than was neccesary.

"Dude, I asked you a question!"

"What's it matter to you?!" Hissed the blond, grumpily now.

Yousuke surprised him by shoving back.

"Damnit, you don't get it do you?!"

Naruto was about to open his mouth when-

He felt a hand on his.

Despite Saki's weak protests, Chie had insisted that the sleeping bags be a few feet from each other.

Just enough for someone to reach across and tap you.

Such was the case for Saki, who in her sleep, had cast a hand out-

And found Naruto's.

Both boys watched as her fingers curled around Naruto's open palm.

Her face was still visible in the sleeping bag.

As was the sleepy smile she wore.

Yousuke's face fell despite the look of surprise on Naruto's face.

He rolled back over in his sleeping bag bitterly before the blond could explain himself.

"Thanks a lot."

--

(School)

The door slid open, shortly after Naruto sat down.

"You're late." Grumbled the teacher.

"Sorry sensei!" Chirped an enthusiastic voice.

Naruto stiffened, as he caugh a flash of pink hair.

"No...

"Sorry for interrupting everyone!" Sakura apologized to the class, giving a low, deliberately showing off the low cut fabric of her school uniform, which appeared to be all but _bursting_ from her well endowed body.

Emerald met sapphire.

"Sensei, can I sit next to the transfer student?" Asked Sakura, in such an energetic fashion that the perverted man could not help but nod dumbly.

"O-Of course!"

Uzumaki bit his lip as she sat down behind him.

Yousuke was _conveniently_ absent.

And today of all days!

"Heyyyyy...She purred in his ear.

_'Come on Seta, where are you.._

The door slid open again.

"Sorry. My train was late."

And Seta Souji stepped in amidst the exctied murmurs of the class.

Naruto smirked, as he heard Sakura inhale sharply.

"Hello yourself."

--

She had to leave early again.

Yet before the door slid shut, a hand caught it, staying the sliding frame.

"Amagi-san? May I have a word with you?"

Yukiko turned as she heard a familair voice, stiffening slightly as someone emerged from the hallway door-

But when she saw it was the inspector, she relaxed...

If only fractionally.

"Oh! Uzumaki-san. Did you leave early too?"

He nodded, as they approached the shoe lockers, a 'doctor's note' in his right hand.

"I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

_'Hopefully Seta can keep an eye on the others.'_

At this her face fell, only slightly, but it was still noticeable, as she replaced her school shoes with casual black slip on loafers, ones that she often wore for comfort.

"Problem?" He asked, as he slipped his own footwear, a pair of white sneakers.

She started, drawing back a bit.

"N-No...Not at all!"

"Then why did you frown." He said this as a statement, not a question.

Her head hung slightly, but if you weren't looking for that kind of reaction, then you would not have noticed it.

"Its...nothing you'd be interested in."

He leaned against the lockers as he slipped his left shoe on.

"I'm interested in many things."

"Really, you'd just find it boring-

He remained steadfast.

"Try me."

She shook her head, but relented at last when, much like a reporter, he simply did not take no for an answer.

"O-Okay, but not here."

Yukiko seemed to look around then headed out, with the blond following.

--

At the gates, they were confronted by a strange student.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You wanna go hang out somewhere?"

The Amagi heiress looked surprised.

"What....?Wh-who are you?"

"Hey, the guy's going for Yukiko-san?" Whispered one student."You'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move on her."

"He's got guts, I'll give him that." Said another.

"Bet you a can of TaP she shoots him down!" Said the first.

"No bet!" Replied the second. "Haven't you heard how difficult the Amgai challenge is?"

_'Amagi challenge?'_

"Um, s-so...are you coming or not?" The mystery student half whined, half begged.

Yukiko shrank back behind Naruto, as this boy was making her _very _uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not going."

Naruto frowned when the student took a step forward.

"You heard the lady. Now _leave_ before _you_ get hurt."

For a moment, his face twisted in anger, frustrated at being so thoroughly humiliated before half the student body.

"FINE!" Spat the student, running off.

Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief.

The two were suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on them.

"Huh? Is that the transfer student?"

"Which one? We have three of them!"

"The heck with who he is! Do you see the way Yukiko-san's looking at him?"

A girlish squeal now from a girl.

"Ooh, this is juicy!"

Naruto grimaced.

"Let's...go somewhere else."

--

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

As Yukiko sat down on the **(Whatever that little house thing is out on the Plain) **Her slim shoulders seemed to sag, as if with an unspoken weight, one that seemed to be pressing her down into the very ground.

"So...Are you getting along with Chie? I always leave early,so...um..."

The blond wore a rueful grin in response.

"She's a real handful."

This earned him a small smile.

"Chie's very supportive you know. It's always her who gives me the extra little push I need."

"She does seem like that sort of person."

Yukiko nodded.

Naruto flipped out a notepad, crossed one leg, and made himself comfortable as he sat opposite to Amagi, ready to get down to business.

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"Well...

He nodded as she explained the suspicion cast upon her due to her mother's collapse, and the fact that the police now figured her to have a motive in the death of Mayumi Yamano.

He dismissed it with a flick of the pen.

"Absurd. We have no basis for such accusationa on your or your staff, you have my personal assurances."

"O-Oh? Isn't that divulging case details?"

His gaze hardened.

"No. Now, about the Inn-

"Oh....um...

She now seemed hesitant to speak about the inn, judging by the pained look she wore.

Unfortunately, once again, he was interrupted, as he saw several people approaching, camera's in hand.

"Ugh. Its the friggin' media. How do they keep finding me?"

The questions came hard and fast as the reporters swarmed in.

"Yukiko-san! You're the new manager of the Amagi Inn, am I right?"

"I-It's only temporary...

"Tell me, Amagi-san, do you _want _to manage the inn?"

"H-Huh? Um...

"Are you able to handle the pressure of school life and your managerial duties?"

"You're looking stunning today! I bet you get a lot of male visitors!"

"N-Not really-

POW!

The sound of metal breaking made everyone jump.

Naruto held up the remains of a smoking press camera.

"All of you. Leave before I have every single one of you arrested for sexual harassment!"

When they did not budge, he pulled out a two way radio from his pocket.

"Hello, Dojima-san? Yes, I-

In the blink of an eye they bolted, scampering back the way they came.

Naruto waited until the were gone before he pocketed the radio again.

"Were you really going to call the police?"

He heldup the radio and gave it a small squeeze.

It was plastic.

"Nah, its fake."

A small smile, but it was trembling.

"Thank you."

Silence, thick and heavy now reigned over the day, as storm clouds began to draw in.

"U-Um...I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't be. But answer my question. Do you really intend to inherit the inn?"

"I...

His phone vibrated once, then again, demanding his attention.

Quickly, he cast a glance down, but frowned when he saw it was Dojima.

_'It can wait..._

He was about to get a break in the case, he could feel it!

This was offset when Yukiko suddenly burst into tears.

He was stunned into silence, as the rain began to fall.

"I don't... It came out as a strangled, sob choked cry, water leaking from her eyes, which were clenched tightly shut. "I wanted to head off to collage, But everyone...they're counting on me! I can't just...let them...down...

She shook lightly, snifling, a sad smile as she wiped at her eyes.

"And here I am, bawling my eyes out to someone who doesn't even care...

"Don't-

A pair of hands clasped her shoulders, holding her steady.

-say that."

"W-What?"

"Amagi-san, would I _really_ still be here if I didn't care?"

She looked like she needed a hug right now.

Instead, he let her go, and cry herself out, spill her emotional guts to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, as she finished up her sob story.

She gave a small nod as he came around to sit beside her.

"S-Sorry you had to see that. You probably think I'm so stupid for blabbing my life storyto you...

A pointed stare.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Amagi-san. Its better to voice such things than keep them bottle up inside."

"It is?"

_'You have NO idea.'_

"Trust me, it is."

--

"Oof!"

Seta scratched the back of his head, wincing painfully from the fall.

Yousuke hadn't been at school today, but Saki had been insistent upon trying out what Naruto described as 'going inside the T.V."

She stuck her hand through-

And then fell, leaving Seta and Chie to fall in with her as they tried to break her fall.

"So...this is the T.V. world."

Chie panicked.

"W-What's going on here?! I wanna go home!"

Saki looked about fearfully, card clutched in her hand the moment she picked up on their presence.

"Crap."

The sound of burbling grew closer.

"Its those things again!"

The fog began to part...

Revealing ten or so of the blobs.

Saki crushed the card in her hand, and blue flames encircled her, taking shape-

"PERSONA!"

Lamia appeared abover her, leaving Seta and Chie to look on in awe.

"M-Mazio!"

Several bolts of lightning struck them through, dissolving the shadows into harmless red matter.

But more were coming.

She kept spamming the electricity spell, but the shadows kept coming.

It was like an endless tide!

No matter how many she got rid of, for evey one she slew, two more took its place.

_The time has come..._

Seta stood up, as the blistering pain in his head returned.

_Thout art I..._

A card appeared in his hand, blank, but a silhouette began to take shape.

"What?"

_...And I art thou._

He knew the words, it was as if they had been there all along, just waiting to be spoken, waiting to be given life.

A small smirk tugged at his lips, as he whispered:

"Per-so-na."

Flames enveloped him as he crushed the card, then cried out his name.

"IZANAGI!"

Immediately, the flames died away, and there stood the god, a.k.a Seta transformed into the mighty persona himself.

Chie fell backwards on her butt.

"W-What the heck?! Not Seta-kun too!"

First they fall into a T.V., then they meet this strange bear thingie-

And now blobs were after them?!

This was a _nightmare_!

He wore a look of stoic disposition behind the mask as he hefted his weapon. He saw everything in a new light. He was vastly superior to these mere _stains_ of dark matter. They were mere peons beneath his feet, insects that he could stamp out with but a thought!

And he would.

"S-Seta-san?"

He looked down to address Chie, dark robes swirling about as he did so, voice booming out, deep and authoritative, echoing endlessly as if she were being spoken to by a higher being.

**_"I am_ not _Seta Souji. I am Izanagi, God of all Creation."_**

He turned to face the massive horde of shadows.

**_"Begone."_**

With one swipe of his blade, ten fell.

Waving his blade about in a circle, he hissed out-

**_"Rakunda."_**

All the blobs seemed to slump, as the energy was siphoned from their bodies.

But Izanagi was _far_ from done.

He now pointed his blade to Saki and Lamia.

**_"Tarukaja."_**

A dim orange glow surrounded the two, who felt a sudden whelling up of energy within their bodies..

Saki, seeing her chance, commanded Lamia to attack.

"Mazio!"

Sparks danced from Izanagi's blade, as he held it up to the foggy heavens of the sky.

He then pointed one finger to the mass of writhing darkness.

**_"Zio."_**

Together, the bolts of lightning converged, forming a singl massive shockwave, Ziodyne, that wiped out the entire enemy with a flurry of sparks.

Smoke misted about them now, but Izanagi did not relax his guard, even when Lamia returned to the confines of Saki's mind.

**_"Hold! This is not yet over!"_**

He turned out to be right.

From the smoke, an Avenger Knight came, charging at breakneck speeds!

With a swipe of its lance, Saki was knocked aside to the ground, leaving Izanagi alone to combat the powerful shadow.

His sacared blade met the lance head on.

Sparks flew as the shadow strained against the persona.

With one hand, the god began to push back, sparks again flowing from him and into the blade.

He sounded....

Annoyed.

**_"Indirect. You do not focus the power of your mount."_**

He now released the spear like blade, holding it with his left hand only.

**_"That is why... you will die."_**

Thus giving him a free hand, which now rested itself atop the beast's chest.

**_"Zio."_**

The bolt of lightning descended upon the knight and consumed him in a neon white flash.

The god/Seta determined that his work was done, he nodded to himself, then gave a low bow

**_"My work is done."_**

Teddie gaped as Izanagai descended to the floor and faded, leaving Seta back in his human form.

"Th-That was amazing sensei!"

Seta wiped sweat from his brow, and breathed out a heavy sigh.

_'That was incredible. Such...power..._

"Sensei?"

Seta looked up from the crouch he had landed in, smiling shakily as he saw everyone's shocked looks.

Saki was fine, she just had a small cut on her cheek.

"My apologies. Now can you get us out of here?"

--

She fidgeted slightly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"S-Sure, but-

Yukiko bit her lip, her eyes still swiming with unshed tears.

Her smile was painted on her face, it was clear to see that she was miserable right now.

"You...said it's okay to cry, right?"

"That I did, but-

She snifled slightly, a tear dripped down to the stone floor, then another, the rest held back with great effort.

"Then...would you mind if I cried again? I feel...

A light tinge lit her face.

A blush?

"I feel like I can trust you."

His face blanked.

"Amagi-san, I-

_Vrrrm!_

He was about to answer her, when his phone rang.

_'Damnit Dojima, now what-_

The caller ID was registered to Sakura.

_'Great..._

She left a text.

_Problem. Go to Junes, ASAP._

Seconds later, he received another text, this one from Seta.

_URGENT: Meet us at Junes when you can._

He was conflicted.

He didn't really know Yukiko well, but he felt bad for her, terribly so.

Seta was with everyone, so they should be fine...

Right?

**A) Comfort Yukiko****.**

**B) Leave her and head over to Junes.**

**Mwahaha! Vote! **


	10. Rivalry

**Please read and review my bleach fic: Shatter! Otherwise I wont be able to post for any of my other stories, due to depression! I've put a lot of work into it, and I'd REALLY appreciate feedback, which has been severely lacking thus far!**

He watched her squirm; he felt her desire to be protected-no _comforted_.

_'I'm sure they'll be fine without me.'_

He closed his phone shut, a message was being sent on the cell.

_Busy._

With a click, it shut and was pocketed.

A nod was his answer to her.

"I'll stay."

A shaky smile, eyes brimming with tears.

"Th-Thank you. R-Really, I appreciate it..."

All at once she threw herself against him.

It wasn't really that far at all, considering that there was less than a foot between them.

But the way her arms encircled her neck...

The way she hiccuped when her head all but buried itself into his shirt...

Almost immediately, he could feel the hot moisture staining into his jacket...

The desire to soother suddenly overwhelmed him.

Yukiko gave a small "Eep!" as a pair of arms encircled her, drawing her further into the embrace. But she made no effort to resist, just so long as he wasn't touching her anywhere inapporpriate.

Her small muffled voice dug deep into his eardrums; the heat of her whispers slowly dampened his shirt. Almost against his will, the blond felt his fingers entrap her slender frame, pulling her ever so closely, taking in her sweet, innocent scent.

His fingers tightly gripped the red blouse that adorned her upper body. The teardrops she let fall, adorned his shirt like jewels, shining brightly.

"Better?" He murrmurred, when she stopped crying for a second.

She shook her head rapidly, face still buried into his shirt, her fingers digging into his back with enough force hurt him.

But she was no longer crying.

"Amagi-san."

No response.

"Yukiko-san."

The use of her name seemed to have an effect of sorts, as she suddenly went stiff as a board.

He released his left arm from her. Placed his hand under her, lifted her fragile, porcelain chin, fingers naturally cupping her snowy face with the utmost of care.

Serene blue met misery brown, for what seemed to be an eternity, as if they found meaning in the penetrating stare of the other. Eventually, the tears dried, and she was the first to break from the intense stare.

He embraced her again, but now she rested her chin atop his shoulder.

"Do you need help at the inn?"

His question caught her off guard, and she pulled back a bit, lightly clutching his shoulders.

"Huh...?"

"Are you hiring?" He asked slowly.

"Well yes, but...

His eyes conveyed genuine concern.

"Yukiko-san, I want to help."

He wanted to _help_ her?

The thought of this was enigmatic.

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"I'd...appreciate that. I'll be sure to give you a recommendation-

Her phone suddenly rang, they both jumped before laughing nervously. It was almost as if they were commiting some forbidden act, and to be caught meant almost certain death.

Yukiko picked up between her fumbling fingers.

"Oh! I forgot about the errands!"

She gave a quick bow to Naruto.

"I have to go! But-

She took a quick step forward.

The fading sensation of something cold against his cheek made his eyes widen slightly.

-Thank you."

Then she dashed out into fading rain faster than he could possibly hope to catch her. Numbed from the peck on his cheek, a hand strayed up to feel his face. There was still a chill where her soft lips had pressed against his skin.

A crinkling sound echoed in his head, and he blinked twice as a small card danced before him, in his mind's eye.

_'Thou hast established a link to the Priestess Arcana.'_

Tenderly, he reached out to clasp it, but upon his touch, it turned to silvery dust. It then vanished into a dim momentary glo

_'Another one?'_

--

Having nothing else to do, Naruto headed down to Junes.

He found Saki, Seta, and Chie all waiting for him.

None of them looked entirely too pleased with his late arrival.

"Ah, there he is." Murmurred Seta as he saw the familair shock of blond hair.

"Yeah, we only called you an hour ago!" Sighed Chie, who looked oddly pale for some reason.

Saki remained silent as Naruto sat down opposite her.

Seta brought Naruto up to speed about everything he had deduced thus far. The situation, the shadows, and the likelihood that the person they had seen on the screen was indeed Yousuke.

Not to mention the odd creature known as Teddie.

"So...Those things and the T.V....they _are_ connected." Mused the detective.

Seta gave a nod.

"There's more. I have reason to believe that Hanamura-san may very well be inside that place."

"Like Saki-san?"

"Indeed. Furthermore-

He went on to explain his suspicions about the midnight channel.

Chie turned ghost white.

"Wait...so you think people who show up on that channel...die?"

Seta nodded.

"My contact has reasonable belief."

"Was your contact-

"Sakura? Yes, it was she who filled me in." Stated Souji simply.

Then he revealed to a now fuming Naruto he too had gained the now infamous ability known as Persona.

"But that aside, we should watch the midnight channel again before we make our next move." Seta cast a quick glance to Saki. "It's supposed to rain tonight anyways."

The wild card user nodded.

"Makes sense... Murmurred Naruto, "But after that we're going in."

A firm nod from everyone except Chie, who felt left out.

A moment of silence passed between everyone.

"Naruto-san...Why did you say you were busy?" Saki finally spoke the matter that had been nagging at her for some time now.

"Yes, I'm wondering myself. Where _were_ you?" Seta asked, sensing something amiss.

"C'mon, spill it!" Added Chie.

Naruto frowned, unused to the interrogation, and caught unawares by it.

For some reason, he felt the strong compulsion to lie.

_And lie he did._

"I was out."

"Where?" Pressed Saki.

"Somewhere!" He spat back forcefully.

"Who were you with?" This came from Souji.

"He was with me." Replied a familair voice, one that made the blond jump.

Everyone turned to look over their shoulder, ans it was none other than Yukiko Amagi, shopping bag in hand!

"Oh, Yukiko!" Exclamed Chie, rather happy to see her friend in such high spirits. "Doing some shopping?"

The raven haired girl smiled brightly. "Yes, the inn needed a few more things

Naruto made a small noise of surprise at the sight of the Amagi heiress.

"Y-Yukiko-san!"

How could he have seen this coming?!

She had _not_ mentioned _Junes_ on her list of errands!

Chie arched an eyebrow as her often silent friend took a seat right next to Naruto.

A rather _close _seat, much to Saki's displeasure, as she watched Yukiko scoot her seat slightly closer towards the blond, even as she sat down beside him.

"So, about that job-

His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You already talked to-

She smiled, and for once it lit her face. Chie was happy to see this, but more surprised then happy when Yukiko spoke up again.

"Mm. They said they could use the extra help, and...

She held out a small clip.

It was name tag, with his first name in black bold letters.

"You can start at any time."

He took it, tucked it away in his pocket-

And embraced her.

"Naruto-san...who is she?" This came from Saki, as he broke the hug.

And saw a painful mixture of confusion/despair upon Saki Konishi's face.

Yukiko's reply only made things worse.

"Hmm? You know Naruto-kun?"

Both blondes winced, but for different reasons. In Saki's case, it was the fact that the boy she had a crush on was be reffered to with an affectionate suffx. By another girl, one who was seemingly perfect. In the case of Naruto, he cringed because although he still referred to Yukiko in the formal sense, apparently that kiss had mean something, and now she was using the affectionate suffix in reffering to him.

He was on thin ice here and he knew it.

Gesturing to Amagi, he spoke slowly and surely.

"Well, this is Yukiko, and she's-

**A) She's a good friend, Saki. Maybe you two should get to know each other?**

**B) And she's _your_ competition.**

**C) My girlfriend.**


End file.
